


Perfect For Me

by NJwillnotstop



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Master/Slave, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Slavery, Spanking, Temperature Play, Threesome, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, boy pussy, kind of, mentions of scat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: Bucky buys Peter at a slave auction and brings him home for him and his boyfriend Steve to do as they please.WARNING: This is a DARK fic so keep and eye on the tags. Don't like don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a dark fic with a lot of themes of rape and slavery. Slavery is okay and normal in this universe, but that doesn’t mean the slaves are okay with it. Also I didn’t do much research on transitioning, because I didn’t want to make Peter’s transition too realistic on purpose because he goes through a lot of shit. So Peter in this story is basically a boy (uses masculine pronouns) with a fully functioning virgina. 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS 
> 
> This author and those who read and enjoy the story do not condone rape or any of the actions done in this story. This is a work of fiction and nothing in this story should be related to real life.

I loved my job at Hydra, a small popular bar in the city near my home. The regular crowd was cool, the music was good, my coworkers were friendly and once a month there was a slave auction. The slave auctions were always entertaining and the tips that night were insane, and thought I had never bought one, I had an amazing discount for anything that was being sold that day. Hydra was popular among bikers and soldiers, making the stories crazy and the parties wild. It made my job feel more like a fun night out. 

Tonight was an auction and one of my coworkers, Sam, had told me that he had a feeling I would buy someone tonight. I shook my head with a small smirk, Sam knew what I liked but my boyfriend Steve was away on business and it would have to be something really special for me to make such a big decision without him. I told him as such, but he just shrugged grabbing the tray of drinks with a smirk and moving to do his job. 

I only half watched the show, keeping my eye on the sellers as they walked around the bustling bar parading around the beautiful slaves they would be selling. The sellers wore clothes which showed what training facility they where from, while the slaves were dressed in revealing clothing their faces caked in make-up. I got a good look at all the nights merchandise as the workers came to the bar to talk to me and get their drinks. That was when an old timer, Ben, came up with the boy

He was young, definitely one of the youngest ones being sold that night, but already had defined abs. He was wearing a pair of deep blue pair of pants that wear baggy around the crotch but tightened about mid shin, other than that he was completely bare with dark eyeliner around his eyes. His light brown hair was wet making it curl into his coffee colored eyes and I was immediately drawn to him. 

“Tell me about the kid?” I inquired trying not to show how interested I was. 

“Petey? He’s well behaved, but comes with some medical expenses and issues.”He told me casually as if he wasn’t really expecting to sell this beauty tonight.

“Like what?” I asked as I poured him the drink, him taking a seat.

“He doesn’t talk a lot, is extremely under educated, and has asthma. That plus the testosterone shots means I just can’t afford him anymore.” 

“Testosterone?” I questioned, the word both catching my interest and confusing me. 

“Petey come here.” He ordered pulling the boy out of whatever daze he was in. The boy immediately did standing in front of the bar, his handler pulling his pants open so i could see his dickless crotch. I whistled, suddenly adjusting myself in my pants, could the boy be any more perfect. “Request of the father. Paid me good money when he was a tot, to make sure we raised him as a boy and got him testosterone once he was old enough. I wouldn’t have done it, but I’m a man of my word.”

“Is he untouched?” I asked suddenly desperate to make this angel mine.

“Never been penetrated, that’s as much as I know for sure.” He told me and I suddenly couldn’t bring myself to care. 

“I’ll give you 25 for him.” I stated, making him look at me slightly shocked, it wasn’t exactly cheap for a slave but I knew the other two he had with him would go for at least twice that much when the auction actually started. 

“He could go for more than that once he gets on that stage.” he informed suddenly turning into the salesman he was. 

“But he could also go for a lot less,” I informed him snarkily, I had witnessed many beauties being sold for way less than they were worth because the crowd was waiting for something better. “Plus I will make an honest man out of you and keep up his shots.” 

He thought about it for a second, looking over the boy who was now staring at me with wide eyes. The call for the sellers to come backstage to prepare for the show, echoed throughout the room making the man chug his drink and turn to me. 

“Sold.” He decided at last. “I'll keep him backstage with me while you work, come back with the check when you’re ready.” With that he left, my new prize glancing over his shoulder to look at me as he was led back stage. 

The next couple hours were spent with me getting my affairs in order to bring the boy home. I sent a quick text to Steve telling him ‘not to be mad, but I had bought a slave’ knowing he wouldn’t see it until morning, and one to my boss asking if I could leave early. The latter replied telling me he was fine with it, and to have fun with a winky face. I told the other bartender the situation and he gave me a nod with a smirk congratulating me. After that I waited until the auction was in full swing, wrote my check and made my way backstage. 

The boy was sitting in a corner, knees to his chest, a black backpack over his shoulders, and a black hoodie on making him look a lot younger than he did in the bar. He looked up at me before flinching back into his ball making me smirk sightly. He was pure perfection and I couldn’t wait to get him home. 

“Whats with the bag?” I asked his handler as he came up to me with the paperwork. 

“It has some of his medication and some personal shit he has.” He told me as I signed. “I figured you could decide what to do with it.” 

“His file is also in there, but I figured I’d give you some basics” The man told me, as he looked over my signature, making sure everything was in order. “His name is Peter Parker, he’s roughly 14 and he has no family who is looking for him. He has to take a shot once a day, does breathing treatment at least once but if you plan on using him a lot I’d bump it up to twice and he has an emergency inhaler in the front pocket. He doesn’t talk a lot but he can talk, and he zones out a lot.”

“All stuff that can be fixed.” I told him, shaking his hand as he handed my deed of ownership which I promptly put into my own backpack. I then turned to the boy, telling him to stand and led him outside to my bike, suddenly thankful that I always kept Steve's spare helmet in the seat. 

“My name is Bucky.” I told him handing him the helmet, “But you should call me Master. If you’re good you will have a very good life with me.” I then helped him get on the bike in front of me, his back pressed against my chest making me quickly start the bike and speed home. 

My cabin was my favorite place. It sat by a small lake on a large piece of wooded land, with a big shop out back for me to do mechanic work. It was only one room with a small loft for sleeping, and a wood fireplace that warmed the entire building. It wasn’t a lot but it was secluded and private for me and Steve. 

“Strip.” I ordered as I sat down to take off my boots and outer jacket, before walking over to start a fire. “Put all your stuff in there.” 

He just stared at me with fear in his eyes not moving, but a single glare made him begin to remove his clothes, and put them, and his backpack, in the wooden crate that sat next to the door. He shuffled over to me arms wrapped tightly around himself, sighing slightly in relief as his bare feet moved from the cold wood to the soft fur rug that covered the little sitting area. I smirked grabbing his arm and leading him to the old red plaid love-seat, and letting him cuddle into my body to get warm. 

“Let’s go over some rules.” I told him gently rubbing up and down his arm in a soothing matter. “You will not be allowed to wear anything unless I or my boyfriend specifically tell you, I don’t care how cold it is. You are not to leave the cabin without permission, or even touch the door when we are not around, no exceptions. Most of the time you will be with me or Steve, but when we are not using you I expect you to rest. If you’re good and obedient you will get rewards, but I will not allow any bratty behavior. Am I understood?”

He nodded shyly butt I wasn’t having the complete silent shit, “Answer with words.” I ordered firmly, making him gulp.

“Yes sir.” He whimpered in a soft sweet voice, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Good.” I smirked before bringing him into a deep kiss. 

He was a little shocked at first, and then struggled slightly until I gave him a light slap on the thigh to stop that behavior. The gasp response gave me an excuse to stick my tongue into his mouth. He gave in proving that he was not as innocent as he seemed, kissing back as if he had done this many times before. I enjoyed his mouth just enjoying kissing him in front of the fire for about 10 minutes before I decided to get up, taking a picture of him with his swollen lips and sending it Steve. 

I smiled at his flustered face and heavy breathing grabbing him a fluffy blanket with an Aztec pattern on it, before walking to the little kitchen to make us some mac and cheese, assuming the boy hadn’t eaten in a while. Peter moved to the fur rug in front of the fire just mindlessly staring into the flames reminding me I would have to get him something to do, I didn’t plan for there to be a lot of free time for him, but I didn’t want him to be bored. 

I served up the food, making him thank me before I gave him the food and we ate in peaceful silence, him on the floor and me on the couch. I did the dishes and cleaned up a little, before deciding it was finally time to head to bed. I told Peter to head up to the loft as I put the grate around the fire to make it safer, before following him up. 

The loft was simple with a nice queen size metal bed, two boxes as nightstands, and two lanterns. My whole body filled with joy and lust at the sight of the boy sitting on my bed in the warm glow of the lanterns cascaded in the blankets, his sweet pussy on full view the way he was sitting. 

“You’re an angel.” I told him making him look up at me through the hair on his face. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.”

I quickly stripped out of my clothes, leaving on my socks and T-shirt to preserve my body heat, and lubed up my dick before crawling over the mattress locking my lips onto the boy that was driving me insane. He froze as I removed the blanket from his shoulders pushing him back so that we were both lying down, my hand running all over his body. The room was freezing, and I loved how his skin prickled as our skin made contact. The idea of the only way the boy was going to be warm was by me fucking him making my dick even harder, the cold not affecting me at all. His lips where a pale blue and he was shivering slightly, but I wasn’t sure if it was due to the cold or fear. I began to slowly grind myself against the skin loving the contrast of hot and cold that rushed through my body. 

“Lets see if I can make you sweat.” I panted, moving us so that we were lying on our sides, still facing each other. I moved the boys arms so that he was hugging my neck, one of my hands going to the back of his head while the other rested on mid back. I maneuvered his legs around one of mine, so I was laying on one while bending the other. I kissed and sucked at his neck and ears while using my hand to guide myself into the tight dry passage, before returning to the place on his back. The change from the brisk room to the scorching tight hole sent an addictive tingle up my body and I couldn’t help but let out a loud moan into the boys neck at the sensation. I could feel his tears on my neck as he moaned and silently screamed at the unfamiliar sensation. I thrust shallowly for a while, letting him get used to my size and just enjoying the feeling of him pressed against me as I kissed and rubbed my beard along his neck. 

I could tell his handler wasn’t lying at the fact that nothing had ever been in this hole before. It made me even hornier knowing I was the only one who had ever been in this hole, and now I had say in who could fuck this passage and who couldn’t. He made sweet little mews with each gentle thrust, and tears streaked his face even though I was being extremely careful. 

Once I couldn’t hold out any longer I released his legs and rolled us over so that I was on top, not once removing my dick. He was still on his side and bracing myself on one hand I hoisted one of his legs over my shoulder so that he was now doing the splits. I pulled myself onto one knee, loving as my dick suddenly got sucked deeper into the hot cunt, making Peter scream. The boy had tears spilling from his tightly closed eyes, but he was moaning hotly through his sobs and screams. 

I pinched his rock hard nipples and ran my hand over the skin, watching as goosebumps began to appear. I got lost in the sounds of us moaning and the slapping as my balls slapped against his virgin entrance. I rubbed the nipples teasing him and realizing very quickly how sensitive they where, as he threw his head back and began to thrust his hips. 

“Look at me.” I panted when I realized how close he was. He ignored me until I dug my nails into the nipple his eyes flying open and meeting mine. 

His brown eyes shined brightly, his tears making them even more beautiful than normal. I watched with pure lust as his eyes rolled back, his back arched and his little cunt tightening as he reached his first orgasm, his moans pushing me over the edge. I slowed my thrusts lowering myself so that I was laying on top of him, his leg still resting on shoulder so I could grind myself deeply. I pulled my now soft dick out as I knew I wouldn’t get hard again for a while, but not being tired and still wanting to explore the sweet cunt. Looking down at him I could tell that the little body was completely worn out, not used to the pure pleasure that just cascaded through his body. 

I laid next to him leaning against two stacked pillows helping me sit up slightly, and pulled the boy on top of me. I positioned him so that he was face up, his head rested just above my dick, his knees on either side of my head. I pulled a quilt over us so that all I saw was the precious cunt, bending my legs slightly so the boys head was in a little tent. I relaxed into the position putting one of my hands on his stomach to stop him from wiggling too much, his hair tickling the top of my sensitive dick, and used my free hand to caress the folds now in front of my face I felt the boy shiver at the touch and just enjoyed the little muted mews that escaped from under the thick duvet as the mix of our juices leaked out of the hole. 

I leaned forward sticking my tongue out and licking at the little clit in front of me, sucking on the little nub and driving the boy crazy. His juices where so sweet and addicting, and I suddenly wanted to eat him out for every meal. With one hand holding him still, the other reaching down to play with his little nipples. I cleaned him up, sucking and licking and using my nose to stimulate the clit for what seemed like an hour with two hard orgasms from the sweet boy, until he was completely lax in my grip and sweat covered his body. 

I ate and sucked until I was fully hard again, sitting up and pushing the covers off of us enjoying the view of the youthful figure laid out on me. His legs were still on my shoulders, as I grabbed his shoulders to pull him so we were face to face. His arms instinctively went around my neck as to not fall, as I pulled him into another deep kiss. He was obviously tired because he kissed back with no protest. I held him close with a solid hand between his shoulders, while the other hand lined myself with his entrance. I watched with delight as his eyes opened with shock as I thrust fast and deep into the passage moaning into his lips at the addictive feeling. He just leaned onto my chest breathing heavily, so he was folded completely in half hugging my chest, the closeness brought me over the edge quickly. 

We sat there pressed together, him completely lax as I peppered kisses over his hair. I debated what I wanted to do. I knew it would get cold, but I didn’t want to get up to grab my boxers and pants. Moving one of my hands from the boys back I carefully removed his legs off my shoulders, and scooted so I was laying down all without removing my dick from the warmth. I grabbed the quilt and covered us both, before letting my hands rest on his back rubbing up and down. I smiled at the sight of the beautiful boy almost asleep on my chest, my dick resting in its own personal warmer. 

“You are perfect.” I told him planting a kiss on his head. “Good night angel.”

“Night.” he muttered, making me smile as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was still inside Peter, who was laying face down on my chest, only now I was hard. I had been thrusting subconsciously in my sleep as the passage was already wet despite the freezing cold room. Knowing this position wouldn't do a lot for me, I flipped us over jarring the boy awake. I gave him a smile as I pushed his legs up so I could get a deeper angle into the boy, jack hammering into the tight passage, and cumming with a loud moan. I pulled out, drooping the boys legs and crawling over him so that my dick was straddling his face. 

“Open.” I ordered slapping my dick on his lips. He looked grossed out but something in my eyes must have scared him because he opened slightly. I shoved in letting my flaccid dick rest on his tongue and letting my bladder loose. “Swallow it.”

He looked shocked at the salty liquid that filled his mouth, grimacing as he swallowed. I patted him on the head when I was done reaching back and grabbing my boxers, quickly putting them on and making my way down the narrow stairs. I re-lit the fire, and started the coffee maker smiling at the layer of snow that covered the floor outside. I grabbed my phone that was charging on the counter, replying to a couple texts from Steve, who said he would call me later, and Nat, who simply said she told me so, before noticing the boy sitting at the top of the stairs watching me as I made myself a cup of coffee, the fluffy aztec blanket wrapped around his body. 

“Come sit on the table.” He stared at me contemplating for a second before throwing the blanket onto the mattress and making his way to the small six seater wood table sitting on the edge so his legs hung over the shorter edge. I grabbed my coffee and walked into the living room grabbing a pillow and heading back over to the boy. I placed the pillow directly behind, pulled the blanket off him and moving to sit in the chair, between his legs, at the head of the table. I took a sip examining him in all his glory as the light from the window in the kitchen made his skin glow. I grabbed his ankles one at a time, placing them on each corner of the table so he was spread in front of me the remnants from last night and this morning still coating his cunt and thighs. 

“Lay back, ass on the pillow.” I ordered him, pulling the pillow closer to the edge as he followed instructions.

“God I love this pussy.” I muttered using my thumbs to part the little lips in front of me, the little red hole peeking out. “How lucky am I to have the best cunt for breakfast with my coffee?”

I scraped my nails teasingly along the folds drawing a little moan out of the boy. I smirked giving his clit a little flick causing a gasp. I closed my eyes as my fingers rubbed the slit listening as Peters hot moans filled the room. I placed my left hand on his belly feeling the shutter that flowed through his body as my thumb began to circle and play with his little button. 

“My perfect little boy.” I told him giving in to the temptation and sticking my face in the warmth licking, sucking and rubbing for many minutes until his back arched and he let out a loud moan as he squirted all over my face. I licked my lips happily grabbing his arms and pulling up so that he was again sitting at the edge of the table his legs hanging down. His eyes were glazed over and he was breathing heavily completely blissed out. 

“You know you should thank someone when they give you a mind shattering orgasm.” I informed him, he glared at me through his fog which earned him a slap on the thigh. “Don’t start acting rebellious. I would hate to have to start punishing you.”

“Thank you sir.” He ground out making me smirk around my coffee cup.

I stood up going to wash out my cup, watching as the boy leaned up on his elbows to keep an eye on me. As much as I wanted to spend the entire day between his legs, I actually had some stuff to do. I walked to the closet that sat next to the front door pulling out a t shirt, pair of jeans and a red flannel, before beginning to get changed. I could feel the boys eyes on me, and when I looked up his eyes were locked on my left arm. I had lost it when I served in the army, and one of friends Stark had made me a fancy metal prosthetic. I barely remember it was there but the kid was in awe. 

“Bring me a trash bag from under the sink.” I ordered moving towards the crate which now only held the boys belonging, pulling out everything inside. I immediately put the clothes in the bag knowing that between me and Steve he wasn’t wearing anything like that again. As I opened the backpack I debated whether I wanted the boy to watch me throw away his stuff, before deciding that it might be good for him to see that he now had no life besides the one we give him. 

He watched as pulled everything out one by one. First was his medicine and breathing treatment, mentally noting to call Strange to come check the boy out. Next was some more clothing, jackets, nerdy t shirts and old sneakers which all made it into the trash bag, him not looking happy at that. A small photo frame of a young boy with two people who vaguely looked like Peter came next. It wasn’t something I was willing to let the boy keep, but I wouldn’t throw it out either. 

“We can keep this in a drawer, but it’s not something you can keep.” I told him as he locked longingly at the frame. 

The last thing was a collection of comic books and after flipping through them I decided that they would do no harm and be a good source of entertainment for the boy. I then threw away the backpack itself, bringing everything I had decided to keep to the dining room table along with my backpack from the night before. 

“Go take a shower.” I ordered pointing to the only door that was downstairs. “There's a spare toothbrush and towels in the cabinet. Leave the door ajar.” 

He nodded heading to do as I had ordered, grabbing one of his shots, while got up to put the put the comic books on the rug for when he came out. I then grabbed my phone shooting a text to our friend Dr. Strange and one to Steve telling him I would be home all day and he could call whenever. I then sat down with a notebook and the boys file, seeing what in reality I had signed up for. 

It was about an hour later when my phone rang, Peter had been curled nestled in a layer of blankets with one of his comics for a majority of the time and I had moved from his file to going over some paperwork that Steve had left for me to do. I smiled as his name popped up, only slightly nervous about how he would react. 

“Hey Babe.” I answered casually, not knowing if he would yell at me or just be disappointed. 

“Don’t act so casual.” He chided. So he was mad then. “How could you?”

“You will love him.” I answered honestly, “can you face time? I can introduce you.” 

“Yeah give me a sec.” He sighed just sounding tired, as I moved to sit on the couch behind the boy, whose eyes where now locked on me.

Steve's face popped on the screen and I could see the hotel room behind him as he lay on the bed. I gave him a cocky smirk turning the camera to show the boy curled up on our fire rug, the lighting of the fire and the window giving him the angelic glow. I heard my boyfriend gasp as Peter looked threw his bangs at the camera, an adorable kicked puppy look that made all the blood rush to my dick. 

“Take off the blanket Pete, let your Daddy see you.” I ordered knowing the words would rile up my boyfriend. The boy gave me a questionable gaze but quickly did as I said, revealing the beautiful pink pussy. The look on Steve’s face was perfect and I knew he was already run over. 

“Wow.” He murmured making me smirk, flipping the camera so it was back on me. 

“Going to be honest. I couldn’t wait for you to come home to start using him.” I confessed but he just looked understanding, “Strange is coming tomorrow morning to check him. He has some minor medical issues, but i’ll send you his file later.”

“Fuck Buck.” He panted making me laugh, the captain hardly ever swearing, “Wish I had time to watch you too, but lunch is almost over.” 

“Well you will be home tomorrow and then you can join in.” I told him, “we can train him together.”

“I love you.” He sighed, pure bliss in his voice.

“I love you too.” I smirked, “Tell him bye Peter.”

“Bye... Daddy.” The boy muttered, adding the word to the end questioningly, making me beam and Steve groan. 

“Ill see you tomorrow.” I started hanging up, letting him get back to work without us distracting him. “You did perfect Cub.” 

I gave him a kiss on the forehead as I stood back to go back to my paperwork. I could tell he was having an inner battle as I glanced up from my spot. He had been on the same page for a while and he was mainly looking at the moving flames.

“Ask what you want kid.” I told him making him jump, obviously thinking I wasn't paying attention to him. 

“Who was that on the phone?” He whispered nervously. 

“Steve” I simply stated before realizing I should probably give him more. “My boyfriend. He lives here too and will be your other master. He’s just out of town right now.”

“Why Daddy?” he asked innocently making me laugh. 

“It’s what he likes.” I answered honestly. “Don’t worry he’s very nice.” 

Peter just nodded going back to his comic leaving us again in silence. It stayed that way for the rest of the day, the boy switching between reading and taking a nap on the rug as I finished my work. It was torturous having such a beauty laid out in front of me, but I had procrastinated this for weeks and if it wasn;t done by the time Steve came back he would be very disappointed. 

Peter jumped slightly when I stood up and stretched, letting out a loud groan. I just gave him a smirk before moving to make some dinner. The boy watched as I shuffled around throwing something easy into the oven before moving to the couch. I locked eyes with the kid as I undid my fly, pulling out my semi-hard dick and slowly stroking it. He zoned in on the piece of flesh nervous gulping, and starting to shake. 

“Crawl over here.” I ordered letting my voice growl slightly, “Leave the blanket.”

He closed his eyes drawing in a calming breath before removing the blanket and crawling towards me. He stopped when he was kneeling in front of me looking up at me through his curls. I ran my fingers through his hair, noticing how he leaned into the soft touch, almost purring. 

“Suck.” I ordered, using my free hand to tap the tip of my dick against his closed lips.

He drew in another shudder before opening his mouth and wrapping it around the head. I threw my head back, gripping his curls as he expertly used his tongue and hands to bring me to full mast. I was both amazed by the kids skilled and angry that he had obviously done this before. I ran both my hands through his hair, gripping his curls tightly, making his groan in pain. The vibrations where heavenly, causing me to pull him further onto my dick making him gag. 

“Relax your throat.” I groaned. “I can’t hold back.”

It was the only warning he got before I thrust into his throat, making him choke. I had all the intent to go easy on the kid the first time, but the little tease had been too good. I used my grip in his hair to match my rhythm, fucking into his mouth at a fast yet not brutal pace. He kept choking and gagging, making it so that his throat was gripping me beautifully, bringing me to a quick release. I pulled out slightly so that he could taste my seed, I didn’t even have to tell him to swallow. 

“Where’d you learn to suck like that?” Letting him go as he had a coughing fit. 

“Boy at the slave house taught me.” He answered, between coughs his voice weak. I growled slightly not liking the idea of my perfect angel with anyone else. 

I zipped myself up as the buzzer for the food went off, ordering Peter to come sit at the table while I made him a plate. We ate quietly, Peter shivering in the cold room as I watched him thinking about everything I wanted to do. 

“I don’t have to tell you that the only people who can touch and use you are me and Steve right?” I asked making sure we were both on the same page. 

“No Master.” He replied shakily, the name sending a pleasant chill down my spine. 

“Good because if I hear you talk about another boy or girl again, I will punish you.” I told him waiting for an acknowledgement but not getting one. “Am I Understood?” 

“Yes Master.” He whispered again. 

After that I plugged him up to his breathing treatment, cleaning the dishes and the kitchen as the boy sat with his knees drawn to his chest on the couch. I watched as the cute boy fiddled with anything he could find, taking a quick pic and sending it Steve. I couldn't wait until the man was home, and we could really start his training. The boys silent nature was starting to grate on me and I knew the blonde captain would be able to pull the boy out of his shell. I sat next to the child maneuvering him so he was leaning against him gently running my fingers through his hair and just enjoying the company. 

“This has been your buffer period.” I warned him after a while. “When Steve gets back your training will really start and you will fit into place. Don't be afraid to talk to him, he's a lot nicer, and more lenient than I am.” 

I smiled as his eyes began to close and his breathing leveled out. He was only drawn to conscious slightly when the beep went off to signal the end of the treatment. I sighed changing into some soft PJ pants and closing off the fire before carrying the kid to my bed, wrapping my arms around him and just letting his breathing soothe me to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day for him, so I used all my self control to let him rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try and update every Friday (Don't know if that will stick)   
I have a couple of ideas for this but if there's something or someone you want to see let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I forgot to bring my laptop charger with me this weekend. Not my favorite chapter, but it gets the point across. Next week should be better, but it might be late thanks to midterms.

I woke up to my dick hard between my legs, Peter pressed up against me snuggling a pillow. I nuzzled my nose into his neck and drew in a deep breath taking in the scent of Steve’s body wash which the boy must have used the day before. I used one of my hands to pull down my boxers before wrapping my legs around his and letting myself rut against his behind until I was close to realize. I groaned flipping so I was on top of the boy startling him awake, pushing his thighs together fucking into the gap as he buried his face into the pillow. I let out a loud groan as I cum straight onto the sheets, collapsing on top of him kissing his neck and grinding against him as I caught my breath. 

The morning sped by in a blur of getting ready and the doc coming to check over the kid while I cleaned up the house. The man confirmed the asthma and told me how to properly give him his medication, while also giving me some pills that would help keep his little cunt reactive, while he took the T shots. After he left I continued to clean, making Peter help me to make sure it was all done in time. 

It was after lunch when I heard the car come up the driveway, Peter and I sitting in the living room, him reading while I played on my phone. The boy glanced at me clearly nervous as the door opened to reveal my beautiful blonde boyfriend. I smiled at him as he came in putting down his duffel bag, and taking off his jacket, before turning to see the boy. I shoved Peter slightly with my foot mouthing for him to stand up, which he did nervously fidgeting with his hands. 

Steve gave a true smile looking at the shy blushing boy. He lovingly caressed his cheek before stepping away, walking up to me and planting a loving kiss on my lips. HE leaned down straddling my waist as he kept kissing me running his hands over my clothed skin to make sure I was still in once piece. It was something he did every time he left for a long time, his anxiety going into overdrive when he was on a business trip.

“I missed you.” He murmured into my lips. 

“I missed you too.” I replied laughing slightly, “Do you like him?” 

“He’s beautiful.” He told me moving so he was sitting next to me, looking over the boy. “Why don’t you come and sit on my lap.” 

Steve waited patiently as Peter stared at him scared, not moving a muscle. Steve just watched him holding a hand out with a comforting smile on his face, but I was getting frustrated by the disobedience. 

“Peter!” I growled in warning, the kid glancing at me scared, before walking up to Steve and sitting sideways on his lap.

“Good boy.” Steve whispered planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “Why don;t we play a game?” He asked softly, as he rubbed his hand up and down the boys spine. 

Peter just gave him a small confused look slightly worried. I just smiled watching the two. I had been updating the man about the boy, and I knew this was the method to try and get Peter to talk more. 

“For every question you answer you can ask me one, or get a treat.” Steve told the boy, “Does that sound good?”

The boy just shrugged in response, making me mad, but Steve just placed his hand on mine, pausing my scolding. I watched as Steve continued to rub his back, getting slightly more lower making the boy’s breath stutter. 

“Its okay you don’t have to answer. At least not right now.” He added at my glare. “Do you like Candy Peter?” 

The boy didn’t move for a second just staring down at his fingers as he fidgeted nervously.Steve just smiled patiently until the boy eventually nodded.

“Okay that's good baby, but you gotta answer in words if you want your reward.” Steve told him placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “What’s your favorite candy?”

I watched the boy contemplate the answer for a second, never once moving his gaze from his fingers. “Skittles or M&Ms” He eventually whispered.

“Good boy” Steve told him running his fingers through the boys hair as he gave me a look that I quickly understood. Standing up I casually walked to the kitchen, to the cabinet above the fridge where the candy was. “Did you get to eat a lot of treats at your last house?” 

I didn’t hear a reply as I reached up to grab the big bag of M&Ms we had, before closing the cabinet and heading back to the couch. Peter looked up as I sat next to him, his eyes going slightly wide as he saw the bag in my hand, liking his lips at the treat I was sure he hadn’t had in awhile. 

“How long were you there Pete?” Steve asked softly, not looking away from the boy. Pete looked at me than the bag in my hand which I opened, showing the colorful dots inside. 

“Roughly 10 years.” He whispered, Steve nodding encouragingly reaching over to pluck out a candy for the boy and plopping into his mouth. I watched in amusement as the boys eyes lit up at the taste, him sucking slowly as if to take his time.

“That’s good Bud, see you answer and you get a reward.” Steve praised kissing his forehead again, amazing me at how well this working. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue.” The boy answered after a much shorter hesitation and Steve again reached into the bag grabbed one candy and plopped it in the boys mouth. 

This went on for over an hour, Steve asking random questions and the boy getting a piece of candy every time he answered. There was some information the boy didn’t speak about, mainly anything to do with his family, or anything to personal, but he quickly opened up to the friendly blonde man. I left them on the couch as I moved to the kitchen beginning to cook a simple dinner. I could still hear the conversation, from where I stood and I chuckled in amusement when Steve asked about his experience. I watched as Pete looked at me clearly nervous about the subject, especially after my threat the night before.

“Remember Petey this one time, what you say won't lead to a punishment.” Steve added hoping to get the information out of him. 

“I watched some of the older boys fool around, and they gave me some pointers, but I hadn't done anything before I came here.” He muttered quietly, barely loud enough for me to hear. 

“Good boy Petey.” Steve praised giving him another M&M and a kiss on his temple, “So good.”

“While I’m glad he’s talking I think that should be enough,” I stated as I plated up the chicken Alfredo I had made. “He needs to eat some real food.”

“Quite right.” Steve stated standing up, placing the boy on his feet, leading him towards the table. “Lets eat, and then we can have a nice night together. 

Peter didn’t say anything while we ate, Steve and I talked about his trip and the hassle that was the countless meetings. He complained about his coworker and close friend, Tony, saying that he had no idea how he got anything done. Peter just ate in silence, seemingly lost in his own world, not once looking up. Steve helped plug him into his breathing treatment as I cleaned up the dishes, and I was glad the more responsible man would take over the task of keeping up with his meds. By the time it was done the kitchen was clean and Steve recommended we move to the bed. I smiled excited by the concept and watched as Peter gulped, fidgeting with his hands as I placed a hand on his neck and led him up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter, school has been killing me recently.

Peter sat between my jean clad legs as Steve slowly began to undress. I held his legs spread in a death grip watching with a smirk as my boyfriend slightly sped up at the sight of the 14 year old struggling to get out of my grip. I slapped his thigh hard enough to make a mark, the boy stopping as he let out a sob. 

“Lesson one baby. Buck has a short fuse and does not tolerate blatant disobedience.” Steve told the crying boy as he crawled onto the bed.

He kneeled in front of him, leaning over the head of curls to place a kiss on my lips. I wanted to drag him closer and make it last, but I knew that he was anxious to get started with the boy, so I didn’t complain when he pulled away. He stared at the boy with a look I knew as lust, as he contemplated his next move. Steve ran his hand softly over the boys face, wiping away his tears as he stared into the deep brown eyes.

“Your master probably went to fast, huh baby. He never gave you rules, just got mad when you did something wrong, right.” The boy nodded his sobbing slowing slightly, as Steve continued to stroke his face. “Well I’m sorry for that baby, we’ve never had a boy of our own before and he just got excited.”

“I told him the rules.” I protested, not liking the disappointed look Steve gave me, and the kid lying just proved to piss me off. “No clothes, don’t leave the cabin or touch the door, he’s here for our pleasure, and don’t be a brat.” 

“I guess we should add not lying to that list.” Steve added his voice dropping to a tone that set the boy shaking. 

“Maybe he is as dumb as his file says.” I spat tightening my grip on his thighs the boys breathing speeding up. “Did you read it? No school, Ben said he can’t even read. I’d be surprised if he knew how to write his own name.” 

“BUCKY!” Steve scolded me, giving me a what the hell look. “Don’t listen to him baby, he’s just mad. He doesn’t like bad boys, but I don’t think you’re bad Petey. Scared and confused but not bad.” 

He leaned in planting a soft kiss on the boys forehead before leaning back, so he was sitting facing us. I admired his patience. I could see how hard he was and his eyes were glazed over with lust, if it were me the boy would already be screaming. Steve could obviously see something in my eyes, because he gave me a smile before placing a hand on my ankle in a comforting fashion. 

“Buck is a passionate man and probably fucked you real good, but Daddy’s going to make love to you Petey.” Steve told him pulling his legs forward, the boy glancing up at me worriedly from his new position, his head resting on my clothed crotch. “Don’t worry about him baby, it’s just you and me tonight.”

Steve ran his hands up and down Peters thighs, warming the boy up, as he leaned in locking lips with the boy. I could feel him stiffen and grip my legs, one of Steve’s hands moving to stroke the boys hair. I could feel him relax as Steve cooed at him how good he was, he whispered what he was doing, trying to calm the boy as he lined up. He fucked him slowly and lovingly, making sure the boy felt pleasure. The boy gripped my leg tighter every time Steve trust in and knew my boyfriend was enjoying himself as his eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy. 

“So good Peter, so good.” I heard Steve mutter before his hips stuttered and he fell, catching himself on his elbow, slowly pulling out. The kid moaning obviously having reached his own climax. “FUCK!”

“You like him?” I asked my voice raspy and my dick incredibly hard against his head. 

“Perfect.” He rasped sitting up, still petting the boy gently. “Are you okay Petey? I know your sore, but that will stop. Are you thirsty?”

“C-c-cold.” He stuttered shivering. 

I watched Steve soothe the boy, maneuvering the two of them so Peter was wrapped in the blankets held tightly to the mans chest as he rocked him softly. Not wanting to disturb the two of them but not being able to handle my lust any longer, I decided to go take a cold shower. I did so quickly, then threw on my jacket and boots heading outside with my phone to have a cigarette. I hadn’t smoked since I had brought Peter back not wanting to leave him alone, but now I knew he was in Steve’s safe hands I let myself fall into the bench swing that sat on the back porch overlooking the lake, and lit one up. 

I loved having the boy here, but this felt like the first time when I wasn’t on edge since he arrived. I pulled out my phone sending some of the more tasteful pictures to my friends Nat and Sam. They both worked with me and Nat had a boy of her own, named Clint, who she brought everywhere with her. They both quickly texted me back, Nat telling me that we should trade some time, and Sam just asking if I would be at work tomorrow. I sent him a confirmation text, when the door opened. 

“I wish you would stop that, it’s going to kill you one day.” The condescending tone of my boyfriend came from the door. 

“It’s too soon to leave him alone.” I told Steve as he sat next to me curling up next to me snuggling into my chest. 

“He’s passed out.” He told me looking up at me planting a kiss on my lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” I laughed holding him close to me as I took one final draw of the cigarette before putting it out. “Lets go to bed, I don’t want him alone for too long. I have a feeling that he is a lot smarter than his file says”

“He’s sweet.” He told me as we stood up walking inside, closing and locking the door behind me. “Sorry I can’t go another round.” 

“Its fine,” I told him as I began to change into something more comfortable to sleep in. “I’m just glad you like him.”

“He’s perfect.” He told me kissing me softly. 

“An angel.” I muttered kissing him back before we head upstairs and into bed. Peter snuggled between us. 

I was the last to wake up in the morning, and I could hear Steve and Peter talking softly down stairs over the smell of bacon. I groaned stretching, rolling out of bed and walking down the stairs. I was slightly shocked when I saw Peter smiling as he talked to Steve, who was making bacon sandwiches. 

“I made you some coffee.” Steve told me as soon as he saw me, the boy turning and his face dropping when he saw me. 

I moved passed them placing a kiss on the boys forehead before picking up the ready made mug of coffee. I watched from the corner as Steve tried to get the boy to pick back up with whatever conversation they were having, but he had gone back to his silence. I sighed moving to sit at the table, not awake enough to deal with the child's stubbornness yet. 

“I have to work tonight.” I told Steve after it was clear the boy wouldn’t talk to him, “we’re going to have to work out our schedules so he’s not home alone.” 

“Tony told me to take some time off.” Steve told me as he served up the food, giving it to Peter to hand to me. “He said it’s important to spend as much time with new slaves as possible.”

“Of course he did.” I laughed taking my plate from the boy, pulling him into my lap just wanting to feel the weight of him near me. “Eat pup, we have to get some weight on your bones.”

The boy didn’t move just sat in my lap stiff as a board staring at the plate. I locked eyes with Steve, showing him that I was too tired to deal with this sort of disobedience. I was growing increasingly short fused at the boy, but Steve just held out a hand telling me to calm myself. I gripped my coffee mug tighter and growled, making the boy slowly pick up the sandwich and start to eat. 

“That doesn’t help the fact that he’s scared of you.” Steve chided as we both began to eat our own food.  
“He’s being a brat.” I growled, making Peter flinch. 

“I told you he doesn’t like disobedience baby.” Steve told him, “I guess we’re going to have to fix that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapter last week. Classes are kicking my ass. I'll try to be better about writing.

“Come here Pete.” Steve ordered, making the boy freeze mid bite. 

My boyfriend just calmly pushed back his chair and dusted the toast crumbs off his fingers as he watched us. Peter didn’t move, until I gave his a shove making him stumble into the table. I watch the boy slowly walk towards Steve, slightly shaking and anxiously fiddling with his fingers. Steve let him come to him at his own pace, waiting patiently with his hand out. Peter took it and let Steve lead Peter so he was standing in front of him.

“Now baby, I will go light on you today because I know how hectic the last two days have been for you, but in the future we won’t show mercy.” He told the boy who started to cry. 

“You have to learn Peter.” I added leaning back in my chair as I continued to nurse my coffee. “Better he does it now, than me later.”

Peter glanced back at me at that fear in his eyes at the idea. I just smirked bringing my cup to my lips as his attention turned back to Steve, who ordered the boy to lean over the table. The boy was shaking as he did as ordered so he was now facing me his ass in the air towards my boyfriend. He as looking down so I couldn’t see his eyes which kind of made me mad, so I leaned over and pushed his chin up so I could look him in the eyes. He seemed to understand the silent order as he repositioned his arms as he could look at me more comfortably.

“Hand or belt?” Steve asked me, already taking off his belt knowing which I would pick. 

“Belt.” I told him anyway so that Peter knew what to expect. “I want him bruised so that anytime he sits he will remember what will happen when he’s bad.” 

“Got it.” He replied petting down the boys spine, trying to calm the visible shaking. “You’re getting ten lashes. I want you to count out loud for me, if you don’t we will start over. Do you understand?” 

Peter nodded, causing me to growl giving the boy a glare. “Yes sir.” He amended, Steve praising the correction. He gave the boy a second to breath before he brought the belt down hard on his ass. He gritted his teeth and pushed his forehead into his hands at the impact but a grunt from me and he looked back up. The little yelp and pure pain in his eyes was heavenly, but I made sure to mask my face to not show the boy I was enjoying this. Steve waited a second to see if Peter would count, but the pain had obviously made him forget because he didn’t say anything.

“Peter count.” Steve ordered, with another hit of the belt. 

“One.” He whimpered immediately, his voice so sweet as he fought back the tears. 

“Good boy, Petey.” Steve praised giving the boy a chance to breath before he hit him again. 

“Two.” The boy counted tears filling his eyes, his voice shaking. He kept his eyes on mine, and I used all my energy to calm my expression. I took another gulp of my coffee, as his eyes studied me. I had the sudden feeling that the boy was a lot smarter than he had been letting on as his gaze entered my soul. I put my cup down and stared straight into his eyes as Steve continued to give the boys punishment. I glared into his eyes, the boy only looking away when he flinched at the impact of each hit. Peter counted each one his voice shaking, but he held the tears in until number seven when he started to silently cry. I was actually impressed by how long he lasted, Steve had played baseball through high school and college and I knew he was trying to make it hurt. 

“After a punishment you should thank us for correcting you.” I told him, sitting back and picking up my coffee cup again.

“Thank you Daddy.” He muttered, wiping the tears from his eyes as Steve pulled the crying boy into his lap. 

“You did so good baby.” Steve told the boy as he hugged him to his chest, kissing his hair, while rocking soothingly. “So good.”

I smiled at the two as Peter curled into Steve’s chest, his small frame being dwarfed by the large man. Getting up, I washed my cup and plate, before moving to the bathroom to take a shower. All I wanted to do was ravish the boy, but I knew that if I started now I would end up calling into work. Steve also hadn’t gotten any time alone with the boy, so I figured today would be spent doing the chores I had been delaying for the last couple days. I dried off grabbing some warmer clothes from the closet as I walked back into the living room. 

“What the plan for today? Steve asked from where he was doing the dishes, Peter laying in front of the fireplace. 

“He should be helping you with the dishes.” I protested as I moved up behind the man, wrapping my arms around him and placing a kiss on his ear. “I don’t want him laying around doing nothing all day.”

“I know, but he just had his first punishment and…” Steve started, but I cut him off. 

“He got a punishment because he deserved to be punished. We can’t make him think that he gets out of stuff when he’s bad.” I told him making him sigh before turning to the kid. “Peter come help clean up the kitchen.” 

Steve sighed stepping away from what he was doing as Peter slowly stood up, wincing as the blanket he had wrapped around him touched his sore ass. He debated bringing the warmth with him but after a couple seconds he decided to drop the blanket and head to us in the nude. I ruffled his hair in praise for the action, him flinching slightly at first but gave me a small shy smile afterwards. He didn’t even argue as I nodded to the dishes, he only walked over and began to clean as Steve sat down to watch.

“We should get him some clothes.” Steve stated as I moved to grab my boots, kind of surprising me. 

“Were you not the one who wanted him nude all the time?” I asked as I sat down next to him. “But you wanna buy him some clothes go ahead. I trust your choices.” 

“Where are you going?” He asked when he realized that I was completely dressed. 

“We need fire wood.” I told him, “Going to the barn.” 

He nodded at me, as I stood up, placing a kiss on his forehead as I stood up, moving to the back door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter this week. You get introduced to some new people!

I spent the entire day in the barn chopping wood, Steve bringing me a sandwich at lunch before going back inside. About an hour before I had to leave for work I went inside to get cleaned up and ready. Peter was napping in front of the fireplace, as Steve worked at the table smiling softly at me as I walked out of the bathroom in my tight black jeans and dark grey polo. I walked over planting a kiss on his head and noticed that he was looking for clothes. I pointed out a blue and red hoodie I liked, Steve immediately putting into his cart. 

“Do you mind if I play with him while you’re at work?” Steve asked the most adorable look of shame on his face at the simple question. 

“Of course not.” I assured him as I sat down to put on my boots. “He belongs to both of us, you can play with him whenever you want. I won’t be offended if I’m not there.”

I put on a grey hoodie and a thick black leather jacket telling Steve not to wait up, before moving over to the boy. He was sleeping softly and he looked so cute as his eyelids fluttered, I ran my hand through his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead, before walking out the door. 

I walked into the bar, 30 minutes after it had opened. The base of the rock music cascaded through my body and the smell of smoke and alcohol hit me like a brick wall. I smirked waving at the couple of regulars who were already sitting at the bar with a beer in hand, before walking into the staff room behind the bar and putting up my jacket, wallet, and keys. 

“Hey Buck,” Nat called as she walked in, her slave Clint following close behind in skin tight black jeans and a purple vest. A thick black collar sitting snugly against his neck. “Surprised to see you here.” 

“Giving Steve some alone time with the new boy.” I answered truthfully as she walked in taking off her jacket and gloves, Clint stopping next to me. I reached over petting the smaller boy, “How you been Clint?” 

“Recovering.” He muttered not looking up, making me glance at Natasha who had closed her locker and was now walking towards us. 

“He got punished.” She answered simply, as we walked back out into the bar. “you know he can’t go a month without pissing me off.” 

I nodded letting her get to work with the crowd, she was good at putting on fronts, doing whatever was necessary to get the best tip possible. In private Nat was a dominating presence and she didn’t take any bullshit from whoever she was sleeping with. I turned to watch as Clint settled onto a stool at the bar, in plain view of where we would be working. Her boy was a rebellious little shit, and although he always tested the limits, he knew how to act. Clint had earned himself up to a lot of privileges in the five years staying with Nat, but it had taken a lot of training to get the result she had. 

“You should bring Clint over this week.” I told my friend. “I think it would do Peter good, to see what is to be expected of him.” 

“Sure, I’m excited to meet him.” Nat replied as she moved back to hand me the list of drinks “Sam says he’s even cuter in person. Of course the night you buy a pet is the night that Clint had to act out.”

I laughed as she sent a glare to the boy in question who instinctively put his head down at the negative attention. I went to work taking people's orders and making drinks. I really did love my job, even if I wasn’t exactly a people person. I spent the night chatting with my friends, both Sam and Nat asking a thousand questions about Peter. None of which I answered, just laughing them off as they teased me. It was the longest shift I had ever had, and by the time I was allowed to go home I was beyond frustrated. 

Knowing that Peter and Steve would be asleep at this hour, and not wanting to scar the still timid boy, I decided to ride my bike for a while. It was the easiest way to calm my head, and the roads where always clear by the time I was out of work. I sped through the dark roads taking the long way around the mountain to get home.

By the time I walked in the whole cabin was dark and the fire had been put out. I walked into the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the nights, as I didn't want to wake them up if they were sleeping. There was a plate of food on the counter and I quickly ate it, wanting to go to sleep. Leaving the dish in the sink, I stripped down to my boxers and undershirt and made my upstairs. Peter was snuggled into Steve his lips slightly blue from the brisk air. The room stank of sex, and as I pulled back the cover to get in I could see cum escaping from the boys passage and tear stains on his face. He jolted when I climbed in, but I just pulled him to my chest as I laid down.

“Too tired, sleep.” I told him rubbing circles on his back as I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up alone again with the sound of chatter down stairs. My dick was throbbing and all I wanted was Peter to be snuggled up next to me. With a sigh, I threw my legs over the bed and began to make my way downstairs. The two where both in the kitchen, Steve talking to Peter who only answered if he was asked a question. I gave a grunt as Steve greeted me, just grabbing Peters wrist and pulling him towards the living room. I sat on the couch pulling him onto me, so that he was straddling my lap facing me. I could tell by the look on the boys face that he could feel my erection pressing against his ass. 

“Please, it hurts.” He whimpered, as I pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Need you Peter. This is what you’re here for.” I told him fiddling with his little clit, making his bite his lip. “Did you have fun with Daddy last night.” 

I pulled my dick out of my boxers, rubbing the tip against his lower lip as I placed my hand on his shoulder. I lined myself slowly sliding the tip into the warmth moaning loudly at the sensation. I let go of my dick, pushing Peter down slightly using my hand on his shoulder. He understood and started to move on his own, placing his hands on my shoulders to balance himself. 

“Tell me what you did with Daddy last night.” I ordered leaning back into my chair, watching my dick as it slowly disappeared into the hole. I let out a breathy moan now running my hands up and down the boys exposed ribs. I grew annoyed when Peter didn’t answer quickly lifting my hips so my dick slid deep into the passage. He yelled at the sudden movement tears starting to gather in those gorgeous brown eyes. 

“He made me suck him.” Peter started, as I began to move gently, petting his hair as a reward for talking. 

“Then?” I breathed slightly speeding up. 

“He fucked me.” He grunted, burying his face into my chest, when I heard his choice of words. 

“There is a difference between making love and fucking Pete.” I told him, “Was it fast and rough, or slow and passionate.”

“Slow.” He grit out, his answer slightly muted by my shirt.

“So he made love to you Peter. How many times did you cum?” I asked moving us so that Peter was laying down on the couch, with me on top of him. One of his legs fell off the couch and I moved the other over the back so that he was spread perfectly. 

“I don’t know.” He cried, his head falling back against the pillows as I was able to thrust deeper. 

“Three.” Steve called from where he was watching while eating his breakfast, “And I started to stretch out that cute little ass of his.”

“Oh?” I asked speeding up my thrusts, “What did you think of that Pete?”

“Hurt.” He ground out gripping the blanket under him as I continued to thrust. “A lot.”

“It will get better,” I grunted getting close. “Steve is good at prep. He has a lot of patience.”

I gripped his shoulder tightly speeding up my pace until I came deep into his passage. I collapsed onto my elbows hovering above the teen, leaning down to lock my lips with his. I kissed him passionately as I pulled out. One of my hands gripped his hair while the other went down to his cunt. I fiddled with his little button with my thumb pushing two of my fingers into the opening. Peter moaned and struggled against me his hands moving to push against. I smirked into the kiss, the boy not having fought since he arrived. 

“Ohh where did that come from?” I asked not removing my hand, just moving faster as he cried until he let out a loud moan.

I sucked his juices from my fingers, as I watched him curl into a ball underneath me. Peter covered his face as he sobbed, a reaction I had never seen from him. I sighed as Peter cried, just standing up and throwing a blanket over him, which he immediately pulled over his face. I put myself away and walked to the kitchen picking up the cup of coffee that had no gone cold and throwing it into the microwave. I could tell by the look on Steve's face that he didn’t like the boy so sad, and I was proven right a second later when Steve stood up and made his way to the couch. 

I watched as he skillfully picked up the boy, wrapping the blanket around him, and sitting back down so Peter was laying on the mans chest. I grabbed my jacket and some jeans walking outside for a smoke as Steve cooed into the boy rubbing soothing circles on his back. I left the door cracked so that I could listen to the old jazz song that Steve hummed. I was curious as to what had set the boy off, and I was beating myself up that I had made the angel more scared of me. Steve was always the best for comfort, but I gravely wished that I could make Peter trust me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to updating! I like this chapter a lot, but it hasn't been proof read or anything yet, so sorry for any mistakes.

When I walked back in Peter wasn’t crying anymore and was curled up on the floor with his comic book. Steve was standing at the table looking through some packages, that had arrived while I was outside. I walked over seeing that it was a couple sets of clothes, making me surprised that they had come in so quickly.

“Tony sent them over with Happy.” Steve answered my unasked question, “They’re some of Pietros old clothes.”

“You wanna take him out today?” I whispered not wanting Peter to hear, but wanting to do something, and needing to pick something up. “I was thinking that we could get him some new books, and maybe something else to do.”

“I need to go drop off this stuff to Pepper.” He told me showing me a stack of paperwork, “Why don’t we go into town and get some lunch then you take Peter shopping while I run to Pepper.”

I thought about it for a second before nodding grabbing a pair of jeans, a blue polo, a thick grey hoodie and a grey beanie. I handed the stack to Steve who moved to dress the boy who looked very confused. I went to turn off the fire and grabbing my backpack, wallet and keys.

“Take your bike just in case you have to go straight to work.” Steve told me making me throw him the truck keys and grabbing my bike ones, and my leather jacket.

“Where do you want to go for lunch Pete?” I asked making him look at me confused, almost like I was luring him into a trap. He didn’t answer the question straight away but i slight pinch from Steve made him remember he was supposed to reply.

“Burger and Fries?” He asked skeptically.

“Good choice.” I smiled before turning to Steve, “I’ll meet y’all at Burger Smith.”

I barely managed to beat the two to the burger place, the waitress sitting me just as the pair walked in. I smiled at the boy in the slightly two big hoodie, the color scheme and style making him look like he just got out of a juvie center. Steve made him slide against the wall before sitting down next to him and I quickly ordered us all waters.

“You can order whatever food you want, but no soda’s.” I told the boy making him nod in understanding.

“Can I get the one with Mac and Cheese?” He asked quietly pointing to something on Steve’s menu. The other man looked disgusted and looked like he was  
about to say no, since he was a health nut, so I quickly jumped in.

“Yes.” I replied Steve sending me a glare, making me smirk at the man I loved.

“But you have to get a vegetable instead of fries.” He added making the younger boy pout but nod in understanding.

I ordered what he wanted when the waitress came back and it was all worth the smile that stayed on his face. The young boy even did a little dance as he took the first bite, making me and Steve laugh. It was nice to see him enjoying himself and happy. He didn’t say anything the meal, just listening quietly as me and Steve talked, the other man agreeing to the idea of Clint and Nat coming over that weekend.

After the meal, Steve recommended that we went ahead while he paid, since it was already close to when I had to leave for work. Peter looked extremely concerned at the idea of being alone with me but I just placed a hand on his shoulder and slightly pushed him out the door to wear my bike was.

“Don’t worry, I think you will enjoy this.” I told him handing him a helmet, lifting him onto the bike before climbing on behind him.

When we arrived at the outlet mall I parked and helped the boy off, placing our helmets on the handle bars. Placing my hand on the back of the boys neck, I led him towards the slave store. We were going to get some things for him to do but I had to pick up his tags first. I had put in the order for them when I first got the boy but I hadn’t told Steve about this little surprise yet. All slaves had to be collared and tagged, but both Steve and I weren’t a fan of the traditional ones.

“Not going to lie to you Pete, this is going to hurt.” I warned the boy as we walked in, him nervously looking away and messing with the sleeve of the hoodie. “But it’s the law and if your good, we will get a treat after.”

Peter nodded as I waved to the large man behind the desk. Thor was a regular at Hydra and him and I had bonded over our time in Iraq. His slave Loki was also incredibly talented and had done most of my tattoos. I pushed Peter towards the blonde as he called to the back for the slave to get ready, the young boy shaking in my hand at the sounds of the tattoo guns.

“Buck!” Thor belted the man always being louder than necessary. “I got your tags ready and I made sure Loki was prepared with the design you sent. Very cool by the way, how’d you come up with it?”

“Stole it from Steve’s sketchbook.” I answered as he led us towards the back room.

“Does he know you’re here, or is this another one of your surprises?” Thor asked laughing.

“A surprise.”

Loki was sitting on a stool next to a tattoo chair wearing nothing but a pair of black pants and his thick black and green collar around his neck. Thor loved to cover his pet in shiny things and make-up, but for the black haired man it looked really good. I pushed Peter into the chair him looking at em with wide puppy dog eyes filled with tears and fear. I sighed squatting down in front of him.

“It’s the law Petey.” I answered wiping an escaped tear from his cheek. “But when we’re done we can go get ice-cream and you get the most sugary and sweet treat in the store. Plus if you’re really good, we can go and get you some stuff to do at the cabin.”

“Really?” He asked looking hopeful, “Can I get M&M’s and chocolate sauce?”

“Anything you want, but don’t tell Steve.” I laughed planting a kiss on his forehead. “He’s kind of a health nut.”

Peter giggled and I nodded to Loki to start the prep. I trusted the other Slave and I needed to go with Thor to grab the tags. Standing up I planted a kiss on the top of Peters hair, and followed the buff blonde to his office. Thor was well known for his artistic metal and leather work, most popular among the bdsm circles. Most people when tagging their slaves used collars so that everyone could clearly tell they they where the property of someone else, but Steve and I had always discussed something different. Steve was hardcore against the idea as he never wanted the person to feel like an object all the time. I liked the concept but most collars cover too much for my taste, I wanted access to all of my boy at all times.

The blonde was almost skipping as we walked into the warm room, excited to finally show me what he had been working on. Thor always said that when I finally got a pet he wanted to be the one to make the tag, saying that he had the perfect thing for us but I had never known what exactly he had planned. He opened a drawer pulling out a small wooden box the size of my palm and handed it over to me.

“Specially made for my two favorite soldiers.” The man beamed as I opened the box, to see a beautiful set of dog tags on an intricate chain. I pulled the set out to examine them more closely, on one side they were almost exactly like military issued ones, with mine and Steve's information on one, while Peters information was on the other. The back, however, was covered in an intricate design, with hidden bikes, wings, and flags.

“They’re perfect.” I told him giving him a grateful smile. “Steve’s going to loose his mind.”

“Of course we can’t fix it to his neck, but there is a chip in the chain that will alert your phone if he ever takes it off. There is also a tracker, and a mechanism that makes it get extremely hot if you press a button.” He informed me, “I can help you set it up while we wait for them to be done with the tattoo.”

“Thank you Thor. Truly.” He just smiled at me before motioning for me to sit as he proceeded to help me set up the boys new device.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door followed by Loki peering in. I could see the shirtless form of Peter nervously shuffling behind him, his cheeks red and puffy from where he had been crying.

“I’m done sire just need your approval.” Loki stated pushing Peter into my arms.

I turned the boy around to see the small design that Steve had drawn on the base of his neck and smiled. It was a set of wings with a simple banner over it that said BB & SR with the date we had gotten Peter underneath. Hanging from the banner was a set of dog tags that said the words owned and loved in blocky letters. It was perfect.

“Good job Loki.” I told the slave who nodded then pulled Peter away to cover the new mark.

I shook Thor’s hand one last time saying goodbye to the man, before going to get the now dressed Peter and heading out of the store.

“What first?” I asked one outside. “Ice-Cream or bookshop?”

He thought hard for a second before nervously responding with, “Books?”

“Good choice.” I told him leading him in the direction of the thrift books store, “I’m still full from Lunch.”

The boy looked in awe once we got into the store and even more in disbelief when I told him he could pick any two that he wanted. He immediately walked towards the Sci-fi section and started to pick up each book and carefully reading the back. It took him 20 minutes to pick out two lengthy sci-fi novels. It surprised me, but the boy insisted that he would be able to read them. Running out of time, we went ahead and got the ice-cream I had promised Peter piling his high with every sugary thing he could get. I laughed at him as he ate with the biggest smile on his face laughing and talking about how much he loved whipped cream. When I asked about why he picked the books he did, he went on a rant about robots that got so technical I even stopped understanding. The whole ordeal made me realize this boy was a lot smarter than his file said, maybe even smarter than Bucky himself.

“Remind me not to introduce you to Stark,” Bucky laughed as Peter moved on to space ships. “He’d steal you away from us.”

The boy got quite at that suddenly sullen. Bucky having no idea which of the words had upset the boy, but Peter just playing with the few sprinkles left at the bottom of his bowl. Sighing Bucky looked at his watch to see that it was time for work, and his phone pinging to tell him that Steve would meet him there to pick up Pete. The duo walked out Peter being silent as I handed him the helmet not even reacting when I lifted him up

“Thank you for today, Master.” He whispered as I climbed on behind him.

“Good boys get rewards Peter, and you were so good for Loki.” I told him starting the bike, heading towards the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I honestly thought I uploaded this last week. Oops! Half-way through the next chapter so hopefully you'll get another one soon.

I was a little nervous to take Peter back to the bar. The boy was nowhere near as trained as I liked and I didn’t want to be embarrassed by his behavior. Nat and Sam where both notoriously strict with their pets. It would only be for a little while thought, Steve had told me that he was saying bye to Pepper now and heading here. 

“Be good Pete.” I warned as I helped him off the bike. “I will tan your hide when I get home if you embarrass me.”

“Yes master.” He whispered. 

I nodded, placing my hand on the back of his neck, making him flinch thanks to the fresh tattoo and leading him towards the back door. I never used the staff only entrance but I didn’t want to draw attention to myself as we walked in. The staff room was empty as we walked over to my locker putting in both the helmets as well as my jacket and the shopping bags minus one book which I let Pete bring in to entertain himself before moving to the door next to the bar. 

“Oh. My. God.” I heard Nat exclaim making me roll my eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me you were bringing this adorable bean today?” 

“I didn’t know.” I answered truthfully, “Steve got caught up at work, so he’s going to pick him up from here.” 

“He can hang out here all he wants.” Nat cooed ruffling Peters hair making him shrink into my side. I enjoyed the feeling of his hands buried in my shirt and his face pressed against my side. I’d never seen him being so shy before. 

“Pete this is Natasha, she will probably be around a lot.”

He just hid his face further into my side, acting like he wanted to melt into me. I just laughed shrugging and moved towards the bar. I sat him on one of the bar stools and went to walk away, but the boy wouldn’t let go and let out a panicked whine. Sighing I moved in front of the boy pulling out the tags that Thor had made and showed the elegant looking dog tags to the boy. 

“People around here know me.” I told him taking the necklace out of the box, I was going to show Steve before I put the tags on the boy, but this was the only way I could think to calm him down. “I will be right behind that bar, and if anyone messes with you, go to someone who works here and show them the tags.Can you tell who works here?”

The boy looked around clearly terrified before nodding, “Yes sir.”

“Good,” I placed the necklace on him gave him a kiss on the forehead, “Daddy will be here soon, just sit tight and read your book.” 

He looked at me slightly terrified, but nodded as I moved behind the bar. I said hi to my other coworkers and quickly got to work. I glanced at the tense boy every few minutes as I made drinks, he was trying very hard to ignore the world around him and read his book, but I could tell he hadn’t turned the pages at all. I wondered if it was because he was too stressed or if he really couldn’t read that well. I noticed Nat trying to talk to him when she wasn’t needed, but Peter was just shaking clearly very scared by the red head. I was slightly irritated that he was ignoring her, but decided that it wasn’t that big of a deal because he was terrified. 

“The Captain is here for you.” My coworker Scott called laughing as the blonde walked up to bar, rolling his eyes. I gave him a smile handing my customer his drink before going up to the man and planting an awkward kiss on his lips over the thick bar. 

“Where’s Pete?” He asked looking around. I pointed to the scared child his head buried into the book. He nodded walking over to him and placing his hands on the boys shoulders making him jump a foot in the air. “Shh baby it’s okay, it's just me.”  
“You scared me.” The boy whispered pointing, closing his book. Steve and I laughed as he buried his face into the brown curls, before noticing the bandage on the back of his neck and the necklace. He gave me a confused slightly mad look. 

“I got him his tags. Thor designed the necklace so that he doesn’t have to wear a collar, you can look at the tattoo.” I was kind of nervous he would be mad at me for doing this without him, but I knew he would hate to see the boy in pain and didn’t like the collar regulations anyway. He pulled the bandage back slightly and froze looking at the design.

“Is this…” He stumbled. 

“Yeah, stole your drawing, Loki did good didn’t he.” I asked the man shocked touching the fresh ink making the boy flinch. 

“Sorry baby, did it hurt?” He asked fixing the bandage back in place and looking at the dog tags smiling. 

“Yeah, a lot.” Pete whimpered fiddling with the book.

“He was super well behaved though so he got some treats didn’t you bud.” I told Steve who looked at me smiling proudly. 

“Yeah Master bought me any books I wanted.” He told Steve excitedly making the man laugh.

“They’re in my locker.” I told him as one of the guys at the bar waved me over, “I’ll meet you back at the house.” 

I had a couple of drinks at work, thanks to it being one of our regulars birthdays, so by the point it was time to leave I was drunk enough to need a ride home from Nat and the conversation turning to Peter began to make me extremely horny. The woman laughed at my flushed face as I thought about the naked boy waiting in my bed when I got home, and I knew immediately that all the trust that I had gained from the day, would most likely be undone thanks to the ideas I had flowing through my mind. 

“Have fun.” Nat called from her car as I walked into the dark cabin. I just flipped her off as I closed the door and started to strip down.

I was only wearing my boxers, when I made it to the bed and as softly as possible climbed under the covers and on top of the bare pale body. I placed my knees inside his thighs and used my ankles to push apart his legs so that he was spread underneath me. I could tell by the slight movements that he was waking up so I quickly laid onto his back and wrapped my hand around his mouth. He began to struggle underneath me, obviously not sure what was happening, but my position made it so that he barely moved. 

“Shhh.” I whispered my lips next to his ear, as I moved slightly so that my other hand could slip between us and reach down to his pussy. I was both shocked and happy to find that he was very wet, Steve obviously having used the hole when they got home, so I just lined up and began to slip in. I moaned in his ear burying my nose into his curls as I slowly slid into the warmth. 

“You were made for this.” I mumbled before pulling out slightly and setting a slow and shallow pace as I just enjoyed the feeling of the boy beneath me. Tears began to wet my hand as he started crying but I could also feel light vibrations as he moaned into it. 

We lay like that for about 30 minutes as I just slowly fucked him until I couldn’t hold back any more and let myself release deep inside his body, just closing my eyes as I moaned deeply into his ear. “Fuck Pete.” 

I slowly slid out removing my hand from his mouth, and rolled to the side suddenly tired. The boy tried to curl into himself and scoot away but Steve was blocking him lazily looking at through hooded eyes. He wrapped his arms around the struggling boy and just thrust against his ass, quickly cumming all over him, obviously having been jacking off as he watched us. I rolled closer to them wrapping my arms around my boyfriend pulling him into a deep kiss, the boy struggling as we pushed in around him, trapping him between our two bodies. 

“Sleep Baby.” Steve told him breathy. “I think tomorrow might be a long day for you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Peter have a day off alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I would go ahead and post the half of the chapter that I have, to make up for going so long without posting. This chapter was super long and kind of needed to be split in half anyway. Warning, this chapter is basically nothing but non-con sex and is rough for Peter.

When I woke up it was to a hard dick and a small body curled into me, sucking me of warmth. I could smell coffee downstairs, meaning Steve was awake and it looked like he had taken the large warm quilt with him. My hard member throbbed between my legs and Peters perfect body was calling to me, especially as I could see the dried cum shimmering in the morning light. I sat up rubbing my eyes with one hand while palming my dick with the other I wasn’t sure when I had kicked off my boxers last night but I was thankful for it now. 

He was sleeping on his side, his arms raised up on either side of his face. His legs were bent at the knees and driven apart showing his beautiful pussy. I let my free hand wander down to the sleeping boys hole letting my thumb mess with his little button, earning me a soft breathy moan. Taking it as an invention, I threw one bent leg over one of his thighs, and laying back down behind him. With one hand I took his hip and began to enter the passage. 

I kissed his neck as I thrust shallow and fast just wanting to get to release so that I could get to a release. I new he was awake as he started to grunt to cover his moans, and he began to shake as he cried. I sighed pulling out and cumming on his back, bothered by the constant crying. Rolling over I sat at the end of the bed and put on some PJ pants, ordering Peter to get up. I didn’t have work today so I looked forward to playing with the boy all day, planning on everything we could do. 

When we walked down the stairs I was confused by the empty kitchen, wondering where my boyfriend had gone. My answer was given by a note under my filled coffee mug that said that he went to work for the day, and that he would be home at 5 with food and to have fun. I laughed looking up to see Peter standing on the stairs watching me with concern. Calling him down I moved into the living room where Steve had already started a fire and sat in the leather armchair I loved. 

“Come suck me.” I told him before taking a sip of my coffee. “You need to get used to your place.”

“Which is?” He asked sass lacing his voice, making me smirk. 

“Between our legs.” I told him looking him in the eyes. “Now get over here, before your act of defiance stops being cute and makes me mad.” 

He hesitated a second obviously debating on whether this would be a battle he wanted to fight and obviously he decided against it as he walked towards me. I grabbed a small pillow that sat behind me and threw it on the floor to protect his knees, and he plopped onto it with very little grace. He glared at me for good measure before hesitantly taking out my dick and placing it in his mouth. I hummed as the warm wet mouth began to move. I again was shocked by how good he was at this as he expertly worked my shaft, and closed my eyes as I let myself get lost in the feeling. 

After a couple minutes I started to grow bored of the position and I knew I would last a long time since I had just cum. I chugged my coffee coming up with an idea, and puller Peter off my now semi-hard dick, letting him breath. I manuverd him so that he was lying on his back in the soft rug in front of the fire. Placing my knees on either side of his head, I ordered him to open before sliding deep into his throat, and lying on top of him, being careful to keep on my knees so I could pull out when needed. I then rested my chest on his lower abdomen and pulled his knees towards me and apart giving me access to my goal. 

“Keep going.” I ordered the boy, before burying my face into the hot cunt. 

I licked and sucked the folds enjoying the taste of all the activity from last night, mixed with Peter’s fresh juices. I was pleasantly surprised to see that he was already dripping wet, before I realized he didn’t get his release this morning. Feeling I slightly bad I gripped his thighs tighter and stuck out my tongue letting it enter the little hole, earning me a moan that sent all sorts of pleasure to my groin. The boy was obviously getting close as he forgot about my dick in his mouth so I started just to fuck into his throat. I felt the passage squeeze my tongue right before he let out a loud moan sending vibrations all around my member, and juices flowed into my face. I happily liked up the mess still thrusting into the boys mouth, making him gag whenever I entered his throat as I waited for him to come down from his high. When he did he expertly started sucking again, until I thrust far down his throat and released a load of cum deep into his esophagus. I kissed his pussy and his thighs as I shallowly thrust into his throat before climbing up off of him to let him breath. He coughed, trying to catch his breath, as I stood up, the action reminding me that he needed his medicine. 

“Go take your breathing treatment.” I ordered checking my phone, seeing that we and been there for just under an hour. “Are you hungry?” 

“N..N...no s..sir.” He stuttered between coughs as he walked to his spot at the kitchen booth where the machine was already plugged in. 

“Okay. Hurry and do that and then we can take a bath.” I told him pulling up my pants and to the bathroom to start the water. 

After I was sure the temperature was right I walked up the stairs and started pulling off the rest of the blankets and pillows folding them and placing them on a wooden chest that held our clothes at the end of the bed, and stripped off the soiled sheets. I threw them over the edge before grabbing our harper of dirty clothes and brought them downstairs. Our washing machine and drier where outside in a room on our back porch so I left the door open and quickly went to throw them in the washer, to see what Peter would do when alone. I heard no shuffling or any sound come from the house, and when I walked in the boy was just finishing up his treatment and moving to put it back in its spot. The way he stood in the kitchen, the light showing off his soiled body making me ask for the hundredth time how I got so lucky. 

“Bath?” He asked looking at me through his lashes. 

“Right.” I told him motioning to the bathroom and turning off the water. “Get in.” 

“Do we have to take it together?” He asked, getting in as I started to take off my pants.

“Yes. It would be a waste of water if only one of us used it, now scoot over.” I ordered,climbing in behind him. 

I stretched my legs out either side of him and leaned on the back of the tub letting the warm water relax my muscles. Peter scooted as far away from me as possible, which juts wouldn’t do so I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him onto my lap. He squirmed against my grip making me slap his chest in warning. Once he stopped fighting, I pushed against his shoulder with one hand and his abdomen with the other, so he was flush against me. I wrapped one of my arms around him keeping him still as the other moved to his folds. 

“Please stop.” He cried as I ran my middle finger between the lips. “No more.”

“Oh Pete we’re just getting started, it’s not even lunch and I plan to plan to play with you all day.” I informed him kissing his neck as I continued to move my finger up and down slowly teasing the already sensitive area. “Just enjoy your bath.” 

For a good five minutes we sat there as I teased his little clit every now and then dipping into the hole to “clean out any cum”. Peter moaned and thrashed, his body going wild at the abuse. It was by far the loudest I had ever heard the boy be, as I sucked claiming marks into his neck and fingered his pussy. He shook his head rapidly back and forth before letting out an ear splitting screams and cumming hard onto my hand. I smirked into his neck kissing him, but not moving my hand. He sobbed as he realized I wasn’t done and began to try and grab my hand and scratch at my arms. Luckily I was stronger and my vibranium arm was holding his hips completely still as he thrashed. I just smirked as I continued to play with clit and hole, reveling in the scream, cry, moan combination the boy was doing in my arms. 

After four orgasms, the water was cold, I was hungry, and the boy looked beyond tired. Planting a kiss on his head I drained the water before turning on the shower to rinse both of us off, before getting out and drying myself off. I threw a towel on the kid who was shivering still in the tub before walking out into the main room, over to my closet and throwing on some more PJs. I relit the fire and moved to the kitchen to start making some Mac and cheese for us, remembering the kid also hadn’t eaten anything all day. 

“Come eat, Petey.” I called once the foo was done, the boy in question walking out of the bathroom, the towel around his shoulders as tears ran down his face. “Sit and eat.”

He nodded moving to sit at the table as I handed him a bowl and sat across from him scrolling through my phone as we ate in silence. He shook looking up at me through his wet bags when he thought I wasn’t looking, his eyes red rimmed and calculating. 

“When will Steve be back?” He asked quietly after a while. 

“That’s not what you call him.” I stated not looking up, but not really mad as he was still learning. 

“When will Daddy be back?” He tried again with a sigh, which made me smile.

“Around five.” I answered honestly, “Why? You missing him?” 

He just shrugged, eating another bite of his macaroni. I stood up cleaning my bowl before looking over and seeing a sharply. An idea from earlier popping back into my mind making me smirk. Grabbing the pen I moved over so I was sitting next to the boy grabbing his wrist, making him flinch. 

“Oh stop.” I told him, using my teeth to unload it, before writing six tally marks on his wrist. “To keep count of how many times I can make you orgasm today. Daddy will probably want to know and you’re not very good at remembering.”

He looked upset as he stared at the marks on his wrist, forgetting about his food. I sighed tapping the table to get him to focus back on the half eaten bowl in front of him. He looked at it confused before looking at me and began to eat again. 

“Please no more.” He begged looking me in the eyes, “I can’t take it.”

Sighing I knew it was true, and I didn’t want to break the kid, but I also didn’t want him to think he has a say. “If you do some chores, I will give you a break.” I told him. 

“Okay.” He replied instantly. “Thank you Master.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. I haven't been in the mood to write recently and I have two thesis papers to write this semester. Hopefully once I get into the swing of being back in school, chapters will come out more frequently, but until than please bare with me. I'm aiming for one chapter a month, but it could be more often depending on my mood.

I sat on the leather armchair playing with my phone as Peter cleaned the house. He had wiped down all the counters, swept the floors, and done all the dishes. By the time the main floor was done, the bedding was done, so I had him make the bed and clean and organize the loft. At this point I knew he was just trying to look busy, so I wouldn’t start touching him again and I had let him be for a while, but I was beginning to grow bored. 

“Come here Peter.” I ordered, placing my phone on the table next to me. The boy froze from his spot in the loft, but didn’t make me wait to long as he walked towards me. I watched with a smirk as the light from the setting sun and the fire lit up every inch of his naked form, him just shuffling his feet as he stood awkwardly on the rug. I debated what I wanted to do next.

“I’m craving something sweet.” I informed him grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards me. “Put your legs on my shoulders.” I ordered, the boy giving a sob but doing what he was told. 

He moved so he was lying face up on my lap with his ankles by my face. I gripped his thighs tight pulling him higher up so his perfect little cunt was in my face. He tried to hold himself up on his elbows not wanting to rest his head so close to my covered dick but the second burned my face into the warmth he let out a loud moan and collapsed onto my body. I held him like that just savoring the sweet juices as I sucked, not being careful of my teeth just wanting as much of him in my mouth as possible. After his first orgasm, I paused letting the juices flow down his body as I maneuvered my arms so the prosthetic was wrapped around his midriff, while I reached over to the waiting sharpie. I made a hasty mark next to the others on his wrist before capping it and starting to lick the juices on his thighs. I was about to put the pen down when an idea came to me. 

I smirked looking down at the shuddering boy, panting erotically with his eyes squeezed closed. It was a heavenly scene. I continued to lick up his climax as I rubbed the length of the pen between his folds, letting out a chuckle as his eyes flew open in surprise. I let me teeth run over his thighs locking eyes with the boy as I dipped the tip of the object into his hole, moaning as his eyes rolled back and his head fell back against my crotch. I pushed it in with one finger, moving my mouth so i was back liking at his pussy. Once it was in to the lid , I left it alone, my hand beginning to attack the clit while I happily liked around the spot where the pen and the boy where connected. 

“Please!” The boy moaned loudly, me pressing my lips to his clit as I chuckled, him letting out another load moan as the vibration rocked threw him. 

A moan to my right made me look up, Steve having just walked in, the boy in my lap oblivious to the man. I gave him a smirk motioning with my head to join in. He did so happily stripping out of shoes and jacket, pulling his hardening dick out of his khaki pants as he stood in front of the boy. 

Peters eyes were closed, and his mouth was open as he panted, giving my boyfriend the perfect excuse to slip right in. The boys eyes flew open in surprise and I knew the only thing that saved Steve from the boys teeth was his grip on his jaw. 

“Shh baby, you know you want it.” The man groaned lightly thrusting.

Steve took over holding the boy up by bracing himself on the boys knees. I grabbed the pen, slowly moving it while my other hand moved to pinch and massage his sensitive clit. I wondered how my boyfriend would react to getting the little button pierced. The idea of fiddling with it throughout the day making the boy constantly turned on and frustrated. The vision picture in my mind made me get more brutal with my teasing and it didn’t take long for Pete to reach his 7th orgasm of the day. Steve followed close behind shooting his load down the boys throat, making his choke slightly. I pulled the pen out, sucking it clean, before removing the lid and proudly adding the new mark. 

“Seven orgasms and the house is clean, you have been busy.” Steve laughed as he helped me lower the boy to the floor. “I got pizza.” 

The man went to the side table bringing the box to the living room and setting it on the rug. I smirked moving so I was sitting on the floor and pulling the boy into my lap as we opened the box. We ate and talked about Steve’s day, the other man trying to get Pete to engage in the conversation, but he was too tired. I caress his thigh my dick hard in my pants, but I let him eat in peace. 

“Hope you two aren't too worn out, I have plans.” Steve stated once there was no pizza left. 

“I could go another round right now.” I smirked pressing my hard on against the boys ass making him whimper. 

Steve laughed as he picked up the box, calling Peter to the kitchen. I frowned as he stood up, but I knew the man had a reason for calling him away from me. 

“Hook up to the breathing treatment, and I'll give you your shoots.” The man stated, and I realized that the boys breaths had gotten kind of raspy. 

I watched the medicine get administered, pulling Steve into me when he was done, locking our lips. I kissed him passionately, rutting against his leg, until the soft beeping telling us the treatment was done filled the room. We parted both breathless and turned to face the boy who gulped nervously at our lust filled gazes. Steve and I smirked at each other, having a silent conversation about where we should go. 

“Go upstairs baby.” Steve ordered, the boy slowly obeying, walking up the stairs with me close on his heels. The other man grabbed something from the closet, joining us with a small wooden box in his hands that made Peter stiffen and start shaking his head. 

“Please not that.” Peter sobbed, scooting away from the man. 

“I’ve told you baby.” Steve stated a slightly aggravated tone lacing his voice. “We have to stretch you out, so you can be perfect.”


	11. Chapter 11

I gave my boyfriend a confused look as I pushed Peter onto the bed, the man smirked, opening up the box to show me a set of butt plugs in various sizes. I gave him a smile, remembering that he had told me that he had been preparing the boy while I was at work. Steve set the box on the edge of the bed crawling so the boy sat between us. 

“Why don’t you go and ride your master?” Steve suggested quietly to the boy who was shaking on the bed. 

Peter didn’t move just sat crying staring at his hands. I watched my boyfriend grow aggravated, crawling over and whispering something in the boy's ear. Peter squeezed his eyes shut before crawling up to me, straddling my lap and wrapping his arms around my neck. I placed one hand on his lower back as I pushed my boxers down with the other, my already hard dick popping up against the boy's abdomen.

“It's like it knows where it wants to be.” I chuckled, moving my hand so it was resting on his thigh. “Why don’t you help it out?”

He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep steadying breath, then moved to slowly sink himself onto my cock. I closed my eyes, moving my hands to his hips and leaning back on the headboard, just letting myself enjoy the sensation. He moved slowly, breathing heavily and I could tell he was trying not to cry. A loud sob, made me open my eyes and I grinned seeing Steve behind him slowly pushing in what I assumed was a plug into the boys ass. 

“He’s so tight back here Buck.” He told me resting his chin on Peter’s shoulder planting a kiss on his neck. “Won’t be long until I can fuck him like the boy he is.”

“We should keep him plugged up.” I grunted, thrusting into his passage. “You should thank your Daddy for prepping you so well. I wouldn’t have the patience.”

He didn’t say anything, but the anger melted away when I saw the look on his face. His nose and eyes were scrunched up in the most adorable way, his mouth hung open letting tiny breathy moans escape. It took everything in me not to grip his hips and hammer into him. The boy had been good today and I wanted to reward him by letting him set his own pace. I also wanted Steve to enjoy himself, I hadn’t gotten to spend any intimate time with my boyfriend since Pete had arrived. 

I leaned over the boy, locking my lips with my boyfriends, him kissing me back deeply. Peter moaned loudly, making me laugh into my lovers lips, Steve must have found his prostate. I moved my hips, making Peter speed up his pace as I kept kissing Steve deeply. It didn’t take long for me to plant my load deeply in the boy, biting Steve’s lips as I reached my climax. I fell back bringing Peter with me, holding him still against my chest as to not aggravate my sensitive dick. 

“Steve...you need…” I started out of breath, but was cut off by him planting a soft kiss on my lips. He had pulled the plug out of Peters ass, placing it on top of the box as I helped Peter slide off of me. 

“Thank you Daddy.” Peter whispered, making me smile.

“For what Baby?” Steve prompted.

“For taking time to stretch me.” 

“You are very welcome baby.” The man answered.

“You should show him how thankful you are.” I suggested, the boy closing his eyes tightly, tears escaping his eyes.

“It’s okay.” Steve said making his way down the stairs to put the toy away. “I think he’s had enough for today.”

“See how kind he is to you Pete.” I whispered into his curls. “I’ll give you some advice. You don’t have to let Steve fuck you, he would be ecstatic if you just made out with him and gave him a hand job he would be over the moon. If you’re too tired though, I’m not ordering you to do anything.”

Steve came back a couple minutes later and climbed into the bed next to us. I thought that the boy had fallen asleep on my chest, but once my boyfriend got comfortable, Peter rolled off my chest. I smirked at the surprised look on Steve's face as the boy kissed his lips deeply. We were under the covers so I couldn’t see, but by the way Steve pulled the boy closer to him and closed his eyes I knew the boy was taking my advice. 

The man pulled the boy into him, locking their lips and kissing him deeply. I watched with a smirk as Peter pleased my boyfriend, and judging by his face I knew it was another skill that the boy was talented at. It all ended with a groan, Steve biting Peter’s ear hard enough to draw blood as the man came all over the sheets. My boyfriend pulled our boy close to his chest and whispering something in his ear. 

“Nat will be here around 12 with Clint.” The man informed me after he had caught his breath, Peter snuggled into his chest, eyes closed. “I also invited Tony to bring the twins.” 

I sighed at that, making Steve laugh slightly, Peter whining quietly at the sudden movement of his pillow. “Pietro is…” 

“I know,” He cut me off, “but they’re closer to his age and don’t act like Clint is the perfect role model.”

“Should go ahead and invite Sam too.” I sighed pulling the covers up to go to sleep. 

“I tried, he’s busy.” He replied, making me laugh. I smiled planting a kiss on his lips before turning off the lamp. 

“Night.” I grunted in reply before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing the owner of Clint from Sam to Nat. It just makes more sense in my mind and I honestly can't remember why I didn't do that in the first place.

Peter was dressed in a tight white shirt, grey skinny jeans, and a very hot denim jacket with red cotton sleeves and hood. He looked almost as cute in the clothes Steve picked out as he did naked. Looking at the clock I sighed seeing that everyone would be here soon. I threw on some clothes before moving to the living room, Peter and Steve already sitting on the couch. I sat down pulling the tensing boy onto my lap, wrapping my arms around him and resting my chin on his shoulder.

“You going to be good today?” I asked into his ear. 

“Yes Master.” He whispered looking at his hands. 

“Good, because I don’t want to have to punish you in front of everyone.” Steve told him, standing up and going to the kitchen to get the pizza he was cooking out of the oven. 

“And if he has to get onto you today, I will punish you once everyone leaves.” I tell him quietly making him gulp

“I understand.” He muttered, looking at my boyfriend with terrified eyes. 

“Good.” I hummed in his ear, planting a kiss on his forehead, just as there was a knock at the door. 

Steve yelled that it was open, Nat walking in, Clint trailing along behind him wearing a thin black tank top and skin tight black ripped jeans, with his usual dark leather collar sat tight around his neck. The teens head was bowed low, but I caught him glancing at the boy on my lap as Nat led him towards us. Steve walked over, embracing his friend, I stood dragging Pete to my chair so that the two could sit together and catch up. She gave me a smile as she sat down next to my boyfriend, starting up a conversation about work. I let them catch up, leaning back and rubbing my hand up and down Peter’s leg, nuzzling into his neck, making the boy blush. I could feel eyes on us and when I looked up Clint was glancing at us from his spot where he still stood next to his mistress. I smirked at him, starting to nibble on Peter’s ear. Until we found our angel, Clint was my favorite of the pets to play with so he knew my desires better than anyone, including Steve. 

“You should sit Clint, gotta be cold.” I told him, the teen looking towards his owner who just nodded as she continued to talk. Clint moved towards the fire sitting on the brick ledge and relaxing a bit as he warmed up. “Been good recently?” 

“Trying to be.” He answered honestly as there was another knock on the door. 

I stood up, pushing Peter onto Steve's lap, the boy snuggling shyly into my boyfriends chest as I went to let Stark in. The man in question gave me one of his signature smiles when he saw me, Pietro’s shirt firmly in his masters fist, as Wanda stood shyly behind him. I gestured for them to come in, Tony nodding appreciatively as he walked into the cabin, loudly giving a greeting to Steve as he moved to sit in the armchair. I rolled my eyes as Wanda moved to sit on the rug, Pietro stubbornly standing in the doorway. I ruffled Pietro’s hair, motioning for him to join the others, before closing and locking the door and moving to the kitchen. 

“Poor boy looks exhausted.” Tony stated, referring to Peter who was curled into Steve's chest, his eyes barely open. 

“Probably is,” Nat laughed, “Bucky didn’t you have off yesterday.” 

“Yeah.” Steve smiled running his fingers through Peter’s curls. “He had a long day.”

“Did you at least give him a break James?” Tony laughed, “It's his first week.”

“He’s gotta learn Stark.” I replied, bringing the pizza and soda into the living room for them to grab, “Between me and Steve, he’s not getting it easy.” 

“That’s an understatement.” Clint muttered, earning a glare from Natasha. 

“If you can’t control your mouth, I’ll happily leave you here for the weekend.” She told him, the teens eyes widening slightly as I smirked at him. 

“Sorry.” He muttered. 

“So Petey.” Tony called, getting the boys attention, as he picked up a slice of pizza, “Do you prefer Steve or Bucky?”

The boy looked like he was about to piss his pants at the question. I just laughed, grabbing myself a slice as I sat down in the spot between my boyfriend and Nat, ruffling Peter’s hair as I took a bite.

“He prefers Steve.” I informed them as the boy locked scared, burying his face into the man’s chest. 

Steve smiled petting the curly hair lovingly, planting a kiss on the boy's forehead. “He’s still getting used to Buck.”

“He’s kind of scared of me.” I informed the room, making Clint laugh quietly and Pietro smile slightly.

“Smart kid.” Pietro whispered to his sister, barely loud enough to hear, but not quite enough. Stark pulled out a remote from his pocket, pushing a button that sent a shock through the kids body. 

“Why don’t you find a better use for that mouth,” Tony ordered, once the boys muscles relaxed. He glanced at Nat who answered his unasked question with a nod. “Clint seems to need a distraction.”

“Clint why don’t you move to the rug so that everyone can see you.” Nat suggested, making the boy glare at her.   
Pietro was already gritting his teeth in distaste, but his gaze turned heated as the teen slid from his position on the fireplace so that he was sitting cross legged in the center of the soft rug. We could tell that neither of them were happy, but both boys knew the consequences of not doing what they were told. PIetro moved so that he was sitting on the teens lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and quickly locking their lips together. Clint placed his hands on the boys hips, kissing back in a sensational and passionate way. 

We continued to chat and eat, watching as the two boys made out on the rug. My dick was rock hard in my pants, and I was seriously debating pulling Peter onto my lap and making him ride me. The only thing saving our boy was that Steve had been making an effort to hide the boy's biology, and I wasn’t sure if he wanted to share the fact with our friends. Tony on the other hand had no such secrets. 

“Wanda.” He growled motioning at his covered hard on when she looked at him. She sighed crawling over to the man, unzipping his pants and expertly swallowing her Master. 

Tony gave a contented sigh as he continued to eat his pizza, and listen to our conversation. I watched as he slid his hand through the girl's hair keeping a loose grip as she bobbed her head. Peter’s face was terrified as he kept himself hidden in Steve’s chest. His eyes kept darting between the pair on the rug and the girl on her knees. Luckily for him I knew Tony wouldn’t stay long, and while Nat was happy with Clint putting on a show she hardly ever got involved and was content to watch. 

I smirked when I noticed a bulge in Pietro’s jeans. Tony always gave the twins an aphrodisiac to make them more sensitive and enjoyable. Both boys had their eyes closed, the younger boy grinding slightly and I wondered if Clint was as hard as the rest of us. I gave Tony and Nat a look asking with my eyes how we should help them and the smirk that lit Stark's face gave me my answer. 

“Yo Silver, why don’t you ride Clint.” I ordered using the younger boys nickname, both boys stopping and turning their gazes to me. “You heard me? Unless one of you wants to ride me instead.”

They shared a look, knowing that I would make them pick and I would not be as nice as Clint would be. Neither moved, Pietro still sitting on the older boy's lap, his teeth gritted in annoyance at the new order. I heard Peter’s breath quicken and felt Steve shift and whisper something in his ear. 

“Pietro!” Tony barked, the boy's eyes flying to his master at the aggravated tone. “Don’t make me remove this belt.” 

That got the boy to move. He closed his eyes drawing in a deep breath, pushing himself onto his knees to pull down his pants. Sighing, Clint moved to unzip his jeans as he pulled out his dick, pumping his fist to keep him hard as he waited for the younger boy. I stood, moving to the drawer and pulling out a small bottle. 

“Hold out your hand.” I ordered Clint, who obeyed immediately. “This is all you get.” I told him, squeezing some lube onto his hand. 

The boy smartly thanked me as he coated his dick in the lube, offering some to Pietro who nodded. Clint took his time sliding a finger into the boy who I knew had been stretched out before arriving. 

“I’m getting bored.” I told them as I sat back down, both of them sharing a fearful gaze as Pietro moved quickly lowering himself on Clint’s dick. He grimaced at the intrusion, but went fast enough to keep us pleased. 

Clint moved one hand to brace the younger boy, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. I groaned, palming my dick as they got into a rhythm, kissing each other in a sensual way as they slid their hands over each other. The younger boy was bouncing on the older lap grinding on him in a way that I knew was to get Clint to an orgasm faster. I pulled my eyes away from the erotic scene to see Peter with his face buried into Steve chest. I don’t know why that aggravated me but I gripped onto Peter’s arm and pulled the shaking boy onto my lap wrapping my arms around him to keep him in place. I rested my chin on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. 

“Watch.” I ordered, as I turned my attention back to the boys on the rug. Clint now had a palm wrapped around Pietro’s dick and was stroking it softly. I could tell that they were both getting close, and a grunt to my left told me that Tony had just finished. 

Steve and Natasha had changed the conversation to some movie coming out this week, and Stark jumped in to add his opinions. I kept my attention on the boys, Tony and Nat were more Steve’s friends, and while Nat and I were friends, she saw me a lot more than she saw my boyfriend. 

I smirked into my angel's neck as Clint moved to hold Pietro on his lap, separating the kiss and moaned loudly letting everyone know that he was cumming. The younger fisted his own dick pumping quickly until he too orgasmed, splattering both of their shirts with the white substance. They sat like that for a couple seconds before Clint lifted the still worn out younger boy off of him, placing him on the floor before looking at his mistress. 

“I can’t read your mind Clint.” She sighed turning to her pet. 

“May I get dressed?” He asked, Nat turning to me with a questioning glance at the boy still in my lap. I laughed realising she was asking if she was asking if I wanted Peter involved.

“Peter gets a free pass today.” I told her, Clint taking that as acceptance to pull up his jeans. 

Pietro followed suit, fixing his clothes and moving back to the fire ledge. Both of the boys behaved a lot better for the rest of the evening, Peter relaxing into my grip as the sexual acts stopped. Tony stayed for about an hour, before he had to get back to Stark Industries for a meeting. I could tell how much Nat and Steve enjoyed the time together so I let Peter go sit by Clint as I picked up. The older boy dragged my angel into a quiet conversation that I couldn’t hear. Peter looked scared at first, but when nobody got onto them, he answered shyly. I wanted the two to get to know each other, as between work and the amount of time Nat left him here, Clint would be around a lot.

“You two want to go and get some dinner?” Nat asked. Steve nodded happily and I could tell that he wanted to continue hanging out with his old friend. 

“I don’t think Petey is ready for a restaurant, and we don’t have a way to leave him here alone yet.” Steve started sadly, realizing the truth. 

“I’ll stay here with him.” I piped up as I walked back into the living room and plopped in my armchair. “I see Nat everyday, you two should go have fun.” 

“Can I leave Clint here then?” Nat asked, the boy in question looking at us in fear and worry at the request. 

“Sure.” I smirked, “He owes me an apology anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine has killed all my time, so updating might slow down (I know I already am sooo slow). My classes went from only having two tests in total to a research case study a class per week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been edited at all, I haven't looked over it since I wrote most of it weeks ago so ya'll be prepared.

When Nat and Steve left, it was with permission from Nat to do what I wanted, and a warning from Steve not to traumatize Peter. I gave them both a smirk and a wave telling them to have fun, reminding them that it wasn’t my first time watching them. I kept my gaze on Clint as they walked out. The boy had tried to beg his mistress to take him with them, but the girl just ruffled his hair.

“Maybe you will watch your mouth next time.” She replied simply. 

Fear filled his eyes as the door closed with a loud thud, visibly gulping as I clicked the lock into place. His body shook and I grew angry as I noticed Peter beginning to panic at the scene. 

“Stop scaring Peter.” I barked at the boy as I walked towards them, Clint frantically scrambling backward until he hit the edge of the fireplace. “You’re not here as a punishment.”

“B-but Nat..” He stuttered, as I bypassed him to pick up Peter. 

“Said you had to apologize.” I informed him, petting Peter’s hair to try and calm the shaking boy. “Is there something you need to be punished for?”

“N-n-no sir.” He replied quickly. “I’ve been good.”

“Well then. Calm down.” I told him. I let him calm his breathing as I continued to stroke Peter's hair, planting soft kisses on his forehead. 

I carried the now crying boy up the stairs, setting him on the bed and covering him in the soft Aztec blanket he liked so much. I then moved to my drawer grabbing some headphones and an iPod, as well as one of the boys books Steve had brought up here. I set the book next to him and turned on a playlist on the ipod before sticking the headphones on him.

“Let me know if you need anything.” I told him, placing a kiss on his forehead, “Just relax. You did so good today Angel.” 

I made sure he was comfortable before going downstairs, not bothering to acknowledge Clint until I sat on my arm chair. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as I scrolled through my phone, spreading my legs slightly to see what he would do. The teen was obviously trying to please me as he crawled over, resting his head against my thigh. A movement in the loft caught my eye and I realized that Peter was watching through the railing, leaning against the chest. 

Clint drew my attention back to him by kissing my thigh. I smirked down at him, placing my phone on the side table, and stroking his face. I gripped his hair, earning a moan from the teen. He was a slut for pain, even if he denied it, I always got the best reactions when I added pain to our sessions. I pushed his face into my covered crotch, grinding against his face, him opening his mouth slightly. 

“It’s been a while since we got to spend some time together when I didn’t have to beat the shit out of you.” I told him, “How are you going to apologize?” 

He lifted a hand trying to get to my zipper but I hit it away. “Now, now Clint you know better than that.”

“Sorry Master.” He started blinking up at me, “Please let me suck you.”

“I don’t know.” I teased, grinding into his face again, “I don’t think you’ve earned it.”

“Please Master, I want to apologize.” He moaned, “Please let me suck you. Please use me how you want.” 

“And what if I want to fuck you raw out in the barn?” I asked, smirking as he gulped, fear filling his eyes. 

“Whatever you want, Master.” He answered quietly after a pause, eyes cast down at the idea. 

“So eager to please.” I laughed, using my free hand to undo my jeans, and free my hard dick. “Make it good.” 

He let out a relieved sigh, his hot breath sending a shiver down my spine, before expertly swallowing the shaft. Peter was good at blowjobs, but Clint practiced. The way his tongue moved around my base, as he slid the tip down his throat. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying myself as he bobbed his head in a fast rhythm. The teen knew how to get me off quickly, sucking me back into his throat as I thrust into his throat. He pulled back, somehow knowing I was close, and letting the head rest on his tongue. He suckled lightly until eventually I shot my load into his mouth, pulling back carefully and opening wide to show me the white globs in his mouth. 

“Swallow.” I ordered stroking his face, one hand still gripping his hair in place. Praising him when he did as told. 

“Am I forgiven?” He asked, a pleading look on his face. 

“Why don’t you go cook the three of us some dinner, and then we can have some fun until Nat and Steve get back.” I ordered propping my feet onto the table and picking up my phone. 

“Fun?” He asked skeptically, probably thinking that I meant a threesome. While that did sound like a good time, I knew Steve wouldn’t like it. 

“How about a movie? I can set up the projector and we can make a pallet on the floor.” I answered, as the teen stood up from the floor. Glancing up to the railing, Peter quickly tried to slide behind the chest. “If you’re not going to rest, come down here.” 

Clint looked confused, staring at me from his spot in the kitchen. His face grew flushed when he saw Peter coming down the stairs, the fluffy blanket wrapped around him. I reached an arm out to the boy, fear filling his eyes as he shuffled towards me. I pulled him into my lap, surprised slightly as he relaxed into my chest. I combed my fingers through his hair, while scrolling mindlessly through my phone. The room was almost silent the only sound being the crackling of the fire and the clanging of pots as Clint cooked. It was peaceful, and I wished that Steve was here to relish in it. I pulled the blanket tighter around Peter as he shivered into my chest, planting a kiss on his forehead as he closed his eyes. 

We stayed like that until the food was ready, Clint had made burgers and fries, and I made the two of them eat at the table as I set up the projector. After they had eaten, the teen showed the younger boy the closet where we kept the blankets and movies, letting him pick what we were going to watch as he created a pallet on the floor. I grabbed my plate ordering Peter into PJ pants and for Clint to take off his jeans. Neither questioned me, Peter going upstairs and quickly returning. 

“Take your meds.” I ordered when he returned, him nodding silently as Clint gave a confused look. “I couldn’t afford someone as perfect as Peter if he didn’t have a couple faults.” 

Peter froze as he sat down with the breather, staring at the machine with a weird look on his face. 

“Don’t worry.” I told the boy, helping him put on the mask, “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Clint washed the dishes without being asked as I set up the projector, untying the screen that was kept on the loft’s edge. I then escaped to the bathroom, changing into some comfy clothes and getting ready for bed. When I returned both boys were already on the pallet and the title screen of The Princess Bride was playing. I shook my head, sliding between them, resting my head on the stack of pillows and covering us with a large blanket. Clint pressed play as Pete rested his head on my chest, I smiled petting the boy's hair as we watched, letting the domesticity of the situation plant a smile on my face.

I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep until I was jolted awake by the sound of a door opening. I quickly scanned our pallet to see Peter asleep on my chest and Clint passed out in a ball next to us. A soft chuckle drew my attention to my boyfriend who had snapped a picture of us with a huge smile on his face. 

“Whoever believes that James Barnes is nothing more than a cold hearted killer, obviously has never spent much time with him.” Natasha laughed. 

“Hey.” I groaned, rubbing my eyes and checking the time on my phone. I hadn’t been asleep long, but the movie had ended, and it was later than I expected. 

“I’mma carry Pete upstairs, I suggest you make your way to the bed too unless you want to destroy your back.” Steve smiled, picking up the boy who didn’t even stir, just groaned angrily and snuggled into the other man's chest. 

“He really is adorable.” Nat told me, plopping herself on the couch. 

“Need help with Clint?” I asked knowing she wouldn't want to wake the boy. 

“Nah. Steve offered me your couch for the night.” She informed me as she took off her shoes. “Gunna crash here and head out in the morning if that's okay with you.” 

I nodded as I stood up wishing her a good night. It was a long drive back to the city, and she looked exhausted. Climbing the stairs I watched as Steve climbed into the bed kissing our boy softly on the head. Thinking only how much I loved my life as I climbed in with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all help. Any ideas would be helpful. I still really like this story, but I am struggling to write it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that has been highly requested.

We set into a nice routine the following week. Every morning Steve would wake up and make breakfast as I slept in. Depending on the night before Peter would either join my boyfriend in the kitchen or stay in bed with me. If Peter was with me when I woke up, I would stroke his folds until he woke up then make him suck me off until I cum down his throat. If he wasn’t with me when I woke up, I would lay him out over the table and snack on his sweet cunt as I drank my coffee. 

After breakfast Peter would start on his new chores, mainly doing the dishes and making the bed as Steve started work. At some point my boyfriend would plug our boy up to his breathing machine and give him his medicine. The day would then continue with Steve working on his laptop, while Peter and I relaxed around the cabin. When it was time for me to go to work I would drag Peter to the shower and have a quick session that normally ended with him cleaning my cock with his mouth as I washed my hair. 

While I was at work Steve would spend time with our boy, taking his time stretching and playing with his ass, often sending me pictures. When I got home there would be some leftovers out for me from dinner, which I would quickly scarf down before going and climbing in bed. By that point both of them where asleep, but I would always wake Peter up for a passionate moment of sex, letting him take all of my aggravation from work, before curling up around hi and going to sleep. 

It was a typical morning when Steve got a phone call that he didn’t like, Peter was upstairs cleaning the loft, while I scrolled through my phone, as Steve stomped onto the porch yelling angrily at whoever was on the other side. I wanted to go out and see what was up, but we still didn’t want Peter alone in the house. When he came back in he was frustrated and just walked over to me and sat on my lap. 

“I have to go to LA this weekend.” He told me sadly. 

“What!” I asked angrily, “Tony said you wouldn’t have to do anymore for the rest of the year.”

“The board thinks it will be best if I go instead of Tony.” He sighed, “It’s an important deal and…”

“I get it.” I told him, planting a kiss on his forehead. “I have off Saturday and I can bring Pete with me when I have to work.”

“Okay, I have to leave Saturday morning, and should be back Monday or Tuesday, so that would work.” He told me looking longingly at the loft where Peter was trying to act like he wasn’t listening. 

“Why don’t I call to see if Nat will take my shift, and we can spend the rest of the day in bed with our boy.” I whispered conspiratorially, “He must be ready for you to use that ass by now.”

“Ask her, I’ll meet you upstairs.” He told me with a growl. Planting a kiss on my lips before standing up. “Hurry up.” 

When I got to the loft, Steve was on top of Peter, both fully naked, as my boyfriend kissed lovingly down our slaves chest. He had one had pumping his cock slowly the other rubbing at our boys hole. I quickly stripped myself of clothes, moving behind my boyfriend as I kissed his back, rubbing my hands over his porcelain skin. I realized that we had been so focused our boy, that I hadn’t spent any time with my Steve since we got him. I replaced his hand with mine, slowly stroking his dick, as I kissed his neck and shoulders. 

“Peter present.” I growled, ordering the boy into a position we had been working on. 

He looked at me with fear, before rolling onto his stomach and sticking his ass into the air. Steve groaned at the sight, but I simply slapped Pete’s thigh, the boy crying out before taking the cue and spreading his legs. The view was amazing, his tight little asshole was puckered waiting for Steve to stick something in there, while his cut listened needing to be stuffed. I groaned into Steve's neck as my boyfriend reached forward collecting some of out boys juices before gently sliding his middle finger into that ass. Peter let out a loud cry at the sudden intrusion, but didn’t move instead choosing to bury his head into one of the pillows. I moved so I was sitting next to the boy, petting his hair as I watched Steve’s digit slowly sink in and out of his hole, slipping in a second finger moments later. The boy let out another loud cry as the fingers in his ass began to scissor, spreading him as quickly and efficiently as possible. 

Wanting to make sure Pete associated the pain I was coming with some pleasure, I reached my hand to his cunt and began to massage his little clit. The boy let out a moan, and the sensation must have sent Steve over the edge, because he quickly pulled out his fingers and lined up his big cock. 

“This is going to hurt at first baby, but I promise you will grow to live it.” He told the boy before gently sliding in.   
Peter let out an ear splitting scream, at the same time Steve moaned in bliss. I could tell by his face that it was taking all of his self control not to plow into the tight hole and have his way with the boy. Still rubbing at Pete slit, I moved to my knees and pulled my boyfriend into a passionate kiss as he slowly slipped into the boy. I grabbed a pillow quickly shoving it under the boys hip as he began to cry, the pain finally getting bad enough for his knees to fail him. Steve tried to spread his legs further but I knew the passage was just to tight. Deciding to help, i let go off the cunt, straddling his back and pulling Peter’s knees towards me, giving Steve as much access as he wanted. 

“Keep your legs spread.” I ordered slapping his ass earning a cry from the boy and a moan from my boyfriend. 

“He’s perfect, Buck.” Steve moaned his eyes closed as he set a steady pace, earning a cry from the boy with every thrust. “I’m not gonna last long, so tight.” 

“It’s okay.” I told him locking our lips and pulling his head close to me. “We have all night.”

His pace grew slightly rougher as he grew closer to his release, letting out a load groan as his hips stuttered and he collapsed onto our boy. Peter cried into the pillow, the sheets soaked with his tears, as Steve tried to catch his breath. When he eventually got the energy to, he rolled off the boy, pulling him onto his side and locking their lips. They made out as I slid down the boy’s body, parting his legs slightly and attacking the mess with my tongue. Peter moaned and tried to buck me off as I cleaned his ass, before switching to the prize I really wanted. Steve laughed as he entangled his tongue with the boys holding his jaw tightly as I held his thighs, and sucked his pussy juices. 

His breathing grew staggered as he grew closer to his release. I pushed my tongue into the little whole, earning a cry as the muscles tightened around me. I earned my reward a moment later, Peter screaming as the sweet juice covered my lips. I cleaned him up kissing his thighs, watching as Steve stroked his sweat covered curls. He planted kisses all over the boy's tear streaked face, whispering into his ear. 

My dick was now extremely hard, so I quickly got onto my knees and entered the wet passage. Peter cried out at becoming full so suddenly, but Steve shushed him whispering something in his ear. He stroked his chest as he continued to kiss him, forcing the boy to jack him off. I thrust slowly taking my time to force pleasure from my little cock sleeve, as I patiently waited for my boyfriend to be ready to join. 

“Wanna join?” I panted once he was fully hard.

“God yes.” He told me, moving out of the way so I could roll over so Peter was riding me. 

The boy looked terrified as I pulled him into a deep kiss, gripping his hair tightly to try and distract him from what his daddy was doing. I pulled the boy’s face into my chest, holding him still so Steve could line up easily. I could feel Peter freak out as he figured out what was going on. He tried to push against my chest, frantically hitting my chest when he realized how tight I was holding him. He screamed into my chest as Steve slowly entered him, his teeth scraping against my peck as he tried to ease his pain. I growled at the pain, as he bit me in frustration. I pushed his face further into my chest, trying to suppress the urge to throttle him. 

I was quickly distracted as Steve started to move, causing the boy to fuck himself on my dick. Moaning I pulled Peter’s hair, thrusting into the hole. He was insanely tight, and I could feel Steve’s member against mine. The boy was drooling and panting against my chest, his saliva and tears soaking my chest. It didn’t take long before I was ready to blow with the mix between the amazing sensation and the cute little cries. I pulled Steve close, locking our lips as I released into the boy, Steve not far behind me. He slipped out kissing the back of Pete’s neck and laying next to us, worn out. 

I pushed the boy off me without care, earning a cry from the boy. I sighed walking down the stairs to look at my chest in the mirror. It was a bloody, slobbery mess, with a prominent mark next to my heart. I expected to be furious, if Clint had bit me like that I would have sewn his mouth shut, but with Peter I couldn’t seem to care. Instead I laughed as I washed my chest in the sink, realizing how much the boy who I bought a couple weeks ago, already had me under his finger, and he didn’t even know it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes pee and scat but nothing too bad and if that annoys you I will surround the scene with ******   
The idea for the chapter was suggested by plabypus. I have been thinking about it since I saw their comment and HAD to write it.  


Steve woke me up the next morning, pulling me into a deep kiss. I knew he didn’t want to leave but it was always easier just to keep Tony happy. I promised him that we would both be here when he got back, and that he should request the day off from Tony so we could do something fun with our boy. 

“You should start working on that list you wrote.” He told me as he was putting on his shoes to leave, referring to a list of Kinks I had always wanted to try but wanted a true submissive for. “Send me pics and videos to keep me entertained.” He told me, planting another kiss on my lips before leaving the loft. 

I wrapped my arms around the still sleeping Peter, loving the warmth his little body let off. I happily realized that not only did I not have work today, but I also had finished everything that was needed. It was the perfect day to spend with my dick buried into my boy. That brought back an old idea that I had put on the list, and I knew what the plan was for the day. Suddenly extremely horny, I buried my nose into Peter’s neck, letting his scent intoxicate me as I slowly rubbed against him. I took my time just enjoying the naked boy in my arms, as his skin became flushed. I let thoughts fill my head on how I would pull off my plan, content on waiting for the boy to wake up so he would know what he was in for. Our boy had had it pretty easy since arriving, and I thought it was about time to step it up a notch. I kissed his neck sucking and nibbling seeing how many hickeys I could give him. He let out a half moan, half whine as he woke, unconsciously pushing his pert little ass into my still grinding dick. I smirked slightly as his eyes drifted open, looking at me over his shoulder confused for a second, before realization hit. He struggled slightly making me bite his ear as punishment, still just holding him close as I gently rubbed my covered hardening dick against his bare skin. 

“Morning angel.” I groaned softly planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Sleep well?”

“Yes Master.” He muttered with no prompting, making me proud. 

“Good. Because I have something fun planned for today.” I smiled, fear filling his eyes. 

“Fun?” He asked, concerned. 

“Mmmhhmm.” I confirmed, rubbing slightly harder, trying to get myself to full stiffness so we could start. “I want to see if I can keep my dick inside you for a whole day.” 

His eyes were wide and unfocused, his breathing hitching as he realized what that would mean. I chuckled rolling him so he was facing me, pulling one of his legs to my waist so I could rub myself against his folds. He closed his eyes tightly as I wrapped my arms around him, tears slipping out his eyes as I slid smoothly into his hole. I licked the salty water, placing kisses on his eyelids as he loudly cried out as I sunk deeper, moaning against his face as bliss filled my body. 

I softly rolled my hips, letting myself enjoy every inch that slipped in. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately pushing against my chest, trying to push me off. I let him do what he wanted, enjoying the slight fight since he wasn’t actually hurting me. Kissing his face softly as I gently fucked into him, loving the sensation of his wet passage wrapped around me. I moaned softly, kissing him deeply on his mouth as I pulled his knees to his chest, allowing me more access to my desired hole. 

“Wrap your legs and arms around me.” I ordered. The boy not listening at first but a hard slap on his thigh made him quickly do as he was told. 

Placing a steadying hand on his back to keep him close, I rolled us so that Peter was laying on top of me. My dick still nestled inside of him, as I laced my fingers through his curls, pulling him back into a deep kiss. I shallowly thrust as I got lost in the sensation of his lips, forcing my tongue past his teeth and exploring every inch of his mouth. As I grew close to release, I pulled back to look into the glassy pools of brown above me, biting my lip and slamming our hips together as I came into the hole. 

Pete was still groggy as he tried to roll off me, but there was no way I was letting my dick leave the warmth. I held him in a bruising grip on top of me, earning a whimper from his lips. 

“This is where you belong.” I moaned grinding my softening dick into him. “Pierced on my dick, giving me all the pleasure I want. There is no need for my cock to ever be cold when I have you.” 

Peter just whimpered, still trying to climb off me, but I just pushed his head back into my chest. Reaching over, I grabbed my phone and a t-shirt as I rubbed his lower back. I told him to look at the camera and took a selfie making sure to show how we were connected, and sent it to Steve. Knowing the cabin would be freezing, I maneuvered us so that I could put on the shirt and some socks. Peter whimpered and moaned as my slowly stiffening dick moved inside of him.

“Hold on.” I ordered, using one hand to hold his ass, as he wrapped his arms around my neck. 

I stood up, the brisk air attacking us as we left the warmth of the bed. Pete gripped me tight, shivering, as I walked down the stairs. The feeling of him bouncing lightly on every step was maddening. I couldn’t decide weather I wanted to run a marathon or fuck him into the table, but either way I knew I had made the right decision with my plans for today. 

Peter whimpered with every step as I moved to the kitchen to start a cup of coffee. I was thankful how light our boy was, as all I wanted to do was carry him around. As the coffee brewed I walked back into the living room to start the fire. It was a lot harder to light the flame with the extra weight, but I didn’t care as every little movement sent a jolt of pleasure through me. I stood with more of a hop then necessary, drawing out a loud moan from the boy. The sounds were delicious and the whole experience was quickly bringing me to full mast. 

“Your moans are beautiful.” I told him as we made our way back to the kitchen. Kissing his curls. His only reply was to whine as he buried his face into my chest, still holding on to me in a death grip.

I poured my coffee with one hand, before moving us to the table where Steve had helpfully set out Peter’s medication. I sat, positioning him so that he was straddling me, legs hanging loosely on either side of my chair. I lovingly stroked his folds, running my thumb across where our bodies connected. He sniffled, and when I looked up he was biting his lip so hard it was bleeding. 

“Oh no.” I chastised, “Let out those sweet sounds.” 

I emphasize my point by teasing his little clit, a loud moan emitting from him. I rewarded the reaction by pushing harder, bringing the coffee mug to my lips as I brought the boy to an orgasm. I licked my fingers, loving the little bit of pleasure I could without removing Peter from his position. When he had come down from his high, I pushed the pills into his mouth, a mix of his release and my saliva still on my fingers. He swallowed with no persuasion, and I let him relax as I scrolled through my phone. I took a couple more photos to send to Steve, my boyfriend replying with an envious emoji and a picture of Tony looking bored on the phone. 

*********  
It was about half an hour later when I realized one of the major problems of my plan for the day. The coffee was finally hitting me and I carefully picked up Peter and made way to the bathroom as my bladder screamed at me. I considered my options as I survived the bathroom, I debated just going straight into the shower but I decided to play it safe and sat us down on the toilet. 

Peter was crying and fighting as he realized why we were here, but the realization of how much power I had over him was hypnotizing. I set up my phone on the counter next to me, trying to get a good shot of our faces, and hit record, just as I released my hot stream inside of the passage. He screamed and sobbed in distress but the relief of my full bladder and the sensation of the soaked hot passage around my dick was mind blowing. 

“If you need to pee do it now because you’re not getting off this dick any time soon.” I growled in his ear. Moaning loudly as his passage gripped me tighter as warm liquid trickled out of his hole. The sensation of us peeing together was amazing, and I debated whether fucking the boy on the toilet was a good idea. 

I decided that while I was there I might as well take a shit as well, and decided then that I never wanted to shit without my angel on my dick ever again. The bathroom was the only room that wasn't heated, and it often meant having a freezing penis when using the toilet. The humiliation that crossed the boy's face at the first splash was also a joyous sight. There was absolutely nothing he could do as he sat pierced on his masters dick as he was taking a shit, I think it was the first time that he really realized that he really was just an object used for mine and Steve’s pleasure. 

I grabbed the phone, pointing the camera at where we were collected and used a finger to part us slightly, letting a gush of piss and some leftover cum from this morning rush out. I watched Peter’s face as I did this loving the look of humiliation as his eyes squeezed shut a tear escaping every now and then. 

“Are you done?” I asked him to stop the video and grab some toilet paper to wipe. He tried to reply with only a nod, but I harshly shoved two fingers in next to my dick making him let out a pained scream. 

“Yes Master,” he sobbed soon after, as I pulled my fingers out. “I’m done.” 

“Good.” I lifted us both flushing the toilet and using a baby wipe to clean us both up.  
*********

The whole experience had made me incredibly hard and all I wanted to do was wreck the boy. I quickly moved us to the warmth of the living room and laid him down on the couch as I stood over him. I folded him so that his feet were on either side of his face, knowing he would be beyond sore tomorrow. I growled as I locked eyes with him and sensed the fear rolling off him in waves. I gave him a sinister smirk as I pulled out to the point where only the head was still in his hole and paused. 

“This is all you’re good for.” I reminded him before shoving my entire length in with all my force and began to brutally fuck him. 

He screamed loudly as I pounded his cunt, holding his ankles in a death grip that I knew would bruise. He whimpered, cried and moaned in pain, as I didn't care about giving him any pleasure, I wanted him to know that all he was, was a hole for my dick. He was nothing but an expensive sex doll that made the most amazing sounds as he cried. It didn’t take long at this pace until my balls were flat with his entrance and I was cumming as deep as possible. 

I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and bit as hard as possible as I shot load after load. He screamed and I hovered above him showing off my now blood covered teeth as I ground harshly into him. His tear stained face was beautiful and I quickly lifted him up and sat on my armchair, leaning back so gravity kept him in place. I ran my hands over his body letting my nails scratch up the skin, loving the little red lines that popped up in my trace. 

“Please…” He sobbed burying his face in my chest. I pulled him close, burying my nose into his hair. 

“You’re perfect.” I muttered, coming down from the power trip. Reaching over for the remote to the projector screen, and turned on some random show for background noise. 

I sent the video I took in the bathroom to Steve and then replied to some texts from Nat. I noticed Peter was trying to watch the show, so I carefully rotated him so he was facing the TV, and then covering both of us with a soft blanket. 

The next couple hours were spent like that, a normal day of hanging out in the living room watching TV, only my cock was deliciously warm. It was amazing, but I was growing bored of not doing anything. Normally when I grew restless I would do something useful like chop some wood, or work on my bike but my options were limited thanks to my new cock warmer. 

I decided that the best way to cure my boredom would be sex, but my dick was still soft from earlier. If I couldn’t fuck Peter until his mind melted, I decided porn was the next best thing. Smirking at the idea I picked up the remote quickly switching to one of my favorite porn sites and randomly clicked on a recommended video. Peter gulped and closed his eyes as he realized what we were watching, and I came to the conclusion that he probably had never seen porn before. Laughing at the blush that appeared over his neck, I wrapped one hand around his stomach as my other slipped between his legs. The video was a brutal one of a man pounding his slaves throat. It was incredibly hot, even if you could tell they were acting as if the boy was younger than he was. The man had zero consideration for the slut under, not caring as the slave turned blue and gagged around him.

“Watch it.” I ordered, letting my thumb stoke his little clit. 

I gently rubbed his stomach with one hand, as the other attacked his pussy. I worked slow pinching and teasing the clit, drawing out soft whimpers just as the man on screen released so hard into his boy that cum flew out of his nose. I moaned at that trusting grinding harshly into Pete’s hole, moving my mouth close to his so he could feel my breath on his ear. 

“That was hot.” I whispered, adding more force to my teasing. “Pick the next one.”

All six of the videos on the screen where off Masters brutally fucking their slaves and I knew no matter which one he picked I would enjoy and he probably wouldn’t want to watch.

“I don’t…” 

“Pick.” I growled angrily cutting him off. 

He let out a helpless sob before pointing at a random video. I smirked knowing that it was a long one, where a young female slave was fucked hard in her masters garage. After watching it the first time, the idea of taking a slave on my bike and having someone with me at the shop whenever I got frustrated with a task had become one of my favorite fantasies. I rewarded his pick with a soft kiss as I hit play, settling deeper in my chair to watch. 

We watched in blissful quiet the only sound in the room where the whimpers and moans coming out of Peter and the video. As he grew closer to release he started subconsciously grinding onto my half hard dick. I smirked moving my hand faster as the guy on the screen sped up his thrusts. I kissed along his neck, whispering encouragement in his ear. 

“Going to get you to cum with my dick up your cunt.” I told him breathlessly, “My little slut, say my name as you cum. Tell me who controls your pleasure.” He closed his eyes, biting his already bloody lips as he grew closer to his orgasm. 

“Bucky.” He moaned breathy as he came in sync with the couple on the screen.  
My name on his lips was the last straw and I was immediately fully hard once again. I wrapped my arms under his knees and held onto his hair, and stood up. I turned to face one of the cameras we had set up and began to harshly thrust . The pose we were in was perfect as the hold I had on the boy allowed for me to easily control him. It allowed me to use the boy as a toy and his small pliant body was completely under my control. He was forced to take it, only able to moan and cry as I fucked deep into his passage. I had no idea how I had lived before Peter, being able to fuck multiple times a day was a necessity of life, and I now knew why Nat brought Clint with her whenever she left the house. 

It didn’t take me long to unload into him, but my dick didn’t go completely soft. I could tell Pete was exhausted and I decided that for this to continue we would need some support. I carefully swiveled him so that we were once again face to face and walked over to our fun closet. I kept Peter's head firmly pressed into my chest, not wanting the kid to see all the toys Steve and I owned. It was a lot more fun when the items were a surprise. 

Thankful for Steve’s compulsive need to keep everything organized, I easily grabbed the two harnesses I was looking for, before closing the door and heading back to the couch. Peter looked confused and scared at the two sets of leather, and the fear grew stronger as I began to strap him in. 

“Don’t worry.” I comforted him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “It’s just to make holding you easier.” 

I appreciated my work loving the look of Peter in the straps. It was a simple harness that wrapped around his thighs, hips, and shoulders meeting on his sternum. I quickly slid on the other harness, and connected them together so that he could safely sit on my dick without me holding him. It was a kind of sketchy set up, but a coupe pleasurable laps of the living room proved that it worked well enough.  
Peter still gripped as tightly as possible to the straps that ran over my shoulders, as I walked to the kitchen to make some sandwiches for lunch. H tried to relieve the pressure of my dick slightly by pulling himself up, but that only resulted in him fucking himself on me. 

“If you want another round, you at least have to wait until after lunch.” I teased on his fifth attempt as we sat down. 

He quickly shook his head, leaning on me slightly as I ate. I sent a picture of the new set up to Steve, and told him to check the cameras if he wanted better videos. I knew he was probably in meetings at this point and was excited for him to see everything when he got back to his hotel room. I contemplated taking Peter on a stroll around our property, as I loved the sensation of walking with him on me, thinking about how good jogging would feel, but there was still snow on the ground. 

I gave Pete the last couple of bites of my food, throwing the plate into the sink and moving over to our set of drawers. I dug through my clothes happily finding a set of thermal pants and stretch joggers that were too big and a couple sets on shirts and flannels. I was ecstatic when both sets of pants fit over both of us, thankfully for Peter's slim form. I then finished dressing us, pulling one of my flannels and some socks on Peter before putting on my jacket. I debated leaving it open so the boy could see as we walked, but he would be a lot warmer trapped in the coat so I zipped it up. 

Tying my shoes was a pain, but I managed and soon we were out the door. I felt Peter shiver slightly against my chest and couldn’t help but smile as I started to walk. The mix of the pleasure that would build as he bounced on my dick with every step and the swear body heat that would grow as I started to run would turn his confines into a sauna. I walked the distance to the large lake that sat on the back of our property and decided I would jog the perimeter of the frozen water. It was a pretty view, but all I could think about today was how amazing him bouncing on my dick felt. I made sure to take a video as I ran, filming the inside of my jacket and loving the face the boy was making as he started to sweat. The angle wasn’t ideal, and I knew that this would do nothing more than tease me and keep me hard, but I was pretty sure I was slamming into the perfect spot for Pete. 

His moans mixed with the sounds of nature as I ran, and I was kind of sad that I couldn’t see his face. I was able to feel the shudder go through his body as he came, his passage tightening before my dick was sliding a lot easier. His moans became louder after that, the rest of the run pulling out the sweetest sounds. I was torn between running faster so that he would move more, or keeping my pace so that it would last longer. I could feel the sweat running off Peter and I sped up suddenly deciding to bring this to the bed. The run still took over an hour and a half and by the end of it we were both out of breath and covered in sweat. 

I made quick work of removing our clothes as we entered the cabin, adding an extra jump in my step as I walked up the stairs. Climbing onto the bed I unhooked our harnesses before looking down at the site in front of me. Peter was exhausted. His face was red and blotchy, and his curls were pasted to his forehead. He was adorable, and I couldn’t help but lovingly stroke his face as he locked pitiful eyes with me. I rolled my hips softly, earring a beautiful moan from the boy beneath me and just stared at the angel. 

“You’ve perfect.” I whispered shallowly thrusting. “We’ll go slow. Going to make this so pleasurable for us both.” 

My rhythm was slow and steady, letting him feel every inch of cock that moved in him. His passage was soaked by this point, letting me slip easily in and out. I was holding his legs as spread as possible, and I decided that I would be signing him up to Nat’s ballet classes so he could become as flexible as possible. Of course I would help train him, making him do the splits on my dick, or do sit ups to earn my meat in his mouth. I also knew Steve would love the idea, and I wanted to watch the two train together. 

I fucked him slowly, ordering him to tease his little clit. I was very proud of his obedience. I rewarded him with an angled thrust that I knew would add to his pleasure. He moaned loudly as I gently fucked him, giving him enough to keep it pleasurable but making it last as long as possible. I almost lasted an hour before I came deep inside, Peter having two orgasms in the same span of time. By the end we were both exhausted, the bed was crusty and his hole was a mess. I pulled him to my chest, rolled us on our sides and kissing his hair softly ordered him to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I worked at a summer camp during the month of June and was in no mood to write this story. To make it up to y'all this is the longest chapter I have written and I made sure to fill it with smut.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advanced. This chapter is short and 100% a filler. I'm struggling writing this month and just wanted to get a chapter up.

I woke up still nestled inside the warm passage, and realized we had slept a lot longer than anticipated. The morning sun was shining through the windows and my stomach was noticing the missed meal. I mindlessly fucked into the boy as I thought about my options. I didn’t feel like cooking, so we could go get a big breakfast somewhere, but I had work tonight so if I went into town it would be a whole day affair. I stroked his hair, studying him and just appreciating the boy below me as I thrust into him. Peter began to wake, but for once didn’t struggle or complain, instead just buried his head in the pillow and took it as I got my pleasure. I was pleased and rewarded the actions by finishing quickly and slipping out of him for the first time in 24 hours. 

“You did so good Cub.” I told him, planting a kiss on his forehead. “How about we leave the house, and go spend the day in town as a reward? It’s up to you how we spend today, but I do have work tonight.” 

He blinked those beautiful brown eyes up at me, a mix of emotions swirling on his face. It was hard for me to let a slave have a say in what I did, but there was something about Peter that made me want to give him the world. It didn’t matter that I probably wouldn’t get a chance to satisfy my desires today, I was still giddy at the prospect of just spending time with him. 

“C-Can we see o-other p-people?” He stuttered out. I thought about it for a second and quickly came to a conclusion.

“I’ll text Nat and Tony, but no promises.” I answered. “Now why don’t we go have a shower.”

We showered quickly and efficiently getting all clean before moving to the kitchen and plugging Peter into his treatment. I asked Nat and Tony if any of their subs were allowed out as I dug through the draw of the few clothes that Steve had gotten for our boy. I pulled out a simple white t-shirt, jeans, a grey hoodie, and a denim jacket, handing him the clothes before getting dressed myself. I grabbed my backpack, making sure everything we needed was in there including some stuff for Pete to do at the bar tonight. Steve had taken the truck to Tony’s when he left meaning that Pete and I would have to take my bike. I tied my shoes and put on my jacket, just as the boy finished getting ready the old thin shoes he had when he got here now on his feet. 

“Where are we going?” He asked sweetly, as I locked the door. 

“First things first, I need coffee.” I informed him ruffling his hair as I led him to my bike. 

I took Pete to a 24 hour dinner, which I often visited after work that served good greasy food. I kept him close to me as we walked in, moving towards a booth away from everyone and sat down. We didn’t talk at all as we ate, he seemed happy with the chocolate chip waffle he got, and I was happy snapping pictures as I ate my bacon and eggs. I let him take his time eating, as I text my friends and Steve. My boyfriends had been texting me about all the photos and videos I sent yesterday, and wished his schedule would allow for him to call and talk to us. I felt kind of bad that I missed his call from the night before, but he kept reassuring me that he was just glad we were resting. 

Nat hadn’t text me back but Tony’s wife, Pepper, texted me saying that I could bring Peter to their house. I thought about it for the rest of the meal. I knew the Starks well thanks to Steve, but I had never hung out with the couple without my boyfriend. The twins were only a year older than Pete and both Steve and I wanted him to be friends with the other young subs. I decided I would swallow the bitter pill of my uncertainty of my relationships with the Starks, and decided I’d let my boy decide. 

“Do you want to go hang out with Pietro and Wanda at their house?” I asked the sweet boy who looked up at me with shocked eyes at my sudden question. 

I could tell he was trying to figure out if this was a trick by the way he stared at me, before eventually nodding. I sent Pepper a text letting her know we would be stopping by, as I let the boy finish eating. His demeanor changed slightly after he answered. He suddenly seemed excited, shoveling the food into his mouth faster, and I hoped that he got along with at least one of the young slaves. 

Tony Stark was an extravagant man, and one look at his home showed exactly how wealthy he was. His house was three stories, mostly glass, and sat on a cliff next to a beach. I appreciated the small gasp from Peter’s lips as we pulled into the driveway, having to remind him to hold on as his grip loosened from my waist. He didn’t even know about the 3 basement levels that held all of Tony’s special rooms.i parked the bike, and helped the awestruck boy off as we walked to the front door. 

“If you find this impressive wait until we get inside.” I laughed as I knocked, surprised when it opened fairly quickly. 

“Morning James.” Pepper smiled, dressed in a nice suit like normal. “This must be Peter.” 

The boy stood behind me, looking both nervous and in awe. I had forgotten how shy he was, and that I hadn’t taught him how to greet his betters yet. “Sorry he’s shy. Peter says hello to Miss Pepper.” 

“Hello Miss Pepper.” He stated immediately gripping tightly to the back of my shirt. The woman’s smile grew sweeter at the adorable boy. 

“You hit the jackpot there James.” She informed us to move out the way so that we could come in. “The twins are in their area, I have to work so I will be in my office if you need me. You know the rules for play I assume?” 

“Thanks Pep, but I just figured Peter would enjoy hanging out with people his own age.” I informed her. “I’m purely here to make sure he behaves himself.”

“That’s good too.” She smiled, closing and locking the door. “Stay for as long as you want.”

With that she left to her part of the house, and I led Peter up the winding staircase. His eyes darted in every direction taking in as much detail as possible. I ended up having to push him in front of me just so that it wouldn’t take us an hour to get up the stairs. His wide eyed fascination was adorable, but as I studied him I realized he was scared as well. I didn’t know if he was worried about what was going to happen when we got to the room, or if there was something else I didn’t know about going on. 

I knocked once on the twins door, before pushing it open. The room was huge with everything in shades of red and silver, an homage to the stage names Tony had given them. They shared a queen sized bed, and the room was filled with all the things a fifteen year old could want. Wanda was sitting on a window bench reading book, while Pietro sat on a bean bag in front of a large TV playing some video game with headphones on, mumbling cuss words under his breath.

“Now what would Pep and Tony say hearing you talk like that?” I asked, making both teens look at me startled. Pietro jumping to his feet, looking extremely guilty. 

“I’m s-sorry sir, I..” He trailed off, not having an excuse as to breaking one of the rules I knew Pepper and Tony had in place for the teens. 

“Anyway.” I started stopping his stuttering, “Petey here was bored, so I figured you too would be able to keep him company for the day.” 

They both looked at me skeptically, not knowing what I meant for them to do. Laughing, I pushed my boy forward, before heading over to the bed and plopping down on the ridiculously comfortable mattress, pulling out my phone. The twins just continued to stare at me as Peter looked at his hands nervously. 

“My god Stark spoils you, this mattress is better than mine.” I groaned, “ Do what you want, just watch you language. I don’t want Peter being corrupted by you.” 

I pulled up a game on my phone pretending to completely ignore them, hoping that got the message across. Wanda immediately sat down going back to her book, as Pietro offered Peter a controller. My boy looked at me as if for permission, but when he noticed I wasn’t looking at him he took the controller. 

It took about an hour for the pets to get to know each other, but after that the pair of boys were laughing and talking merrily with Wanda piping up her opinion every now and then. The smile on Pete’s face made me happy, as he enjoyed his free time with the twins. At some point they had switched to a three player game and Wanda joined in sitting on the other side of Pete as the pair told him about all the games and movies he needed to watch/play. I was growing bored of my phone and was debating what I should do next when I got a call from Stark himself. 

“Hey Silver, is your master here?” I asked the boy, confused as to why the man was calling me. 

“Yes sir.” He replied swiftly, “He’s been in the lab since yesterday.”

I answered my phone with a noncommittal grunt. 

“My better half says you’re here.” He told me.

“Yeah, currently watching your pets playing video games.” I told him. 

“Are they behaving themselves?” He asked, sounding far away from his phone. 

“Your boy has a dirty mouth on him, but otherwise they have been behaving themselves.” I told him with a smirk, watching them shrink in on himself, knowing he would be punished later. 

“Oh really, I will definitely have to correct that later.” He told me, before changing to the thing he actually called me for. “Well why you’re here not doing anything fun, want me to do some maintenance on that arm of yours?” 

“Yep, be down in a bit.” I told him, deciding to at least make my trip over here a purposeful one. He gave me a confirmation before hanging up as I swung my legs off the bed. “Peter don’t leave this room. I’ll be back later.”

“Yes Master.” he answered quickly, moving out of the room and down to Stark's lab. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me suggestions on what you want to see from this story. As of now I have no idea for an ending, and am just using this story to write. Let me know if you would be interested in seeing Peter's POV, or if you prefer Bucky. Steve will become more involved soon, so keep an eye out for that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot this weekend, and since the last chapter wasn't my favorite I decided to go ahead and upload this little bit of smut for you.

We ended up spending the entire day at the mansion. Peter seemed to be having fun with the twins, and we decided that since I had the day free for once, Tony would not only do a touch up, but a full update to my arm. The fake appendage had been a passion project of his for the last couple of years, but I hardly ever got time for him to tinker with it. 

When it was time to go, Tony offered for Pete to stay the night, and that I could come over and take part in Pietro’s punishment for his slip up earlier, but I knew Steve would want to see the boy as soon as he got home, and from what he had been saying today, there was a good chance he would be back tomorrow. 

Work was uneventful, Nat did end up bringing Clint and the two subs spent the entire shift in the backroom, talking and playing with the deck of cards the older teen had brought with him. By the time we had cleaned the bar for closing, the pair was curled in a set of pillows in the corner fast asleep. I sent a pic to Steve of the adorable sight, even if I was slightly aggravated that Clint thought he had the right to touch my boy. I had to keep Pete in front of the whole ride home as the boy was too tired to keep a grip. By the time we got back to the cabin, I was exhausted. I quickly stripped him all the way down, and ordered him to take his breathing treatment as I took a quick shower to get the grime of the bar off me and changed into some boxers and socks. Afterwards I carried the boy up to the bed, cuddled him close to my chest and fell asleep.

I was woken with a start the next morning to the sound of a door opening. I jumped to my feet, thinking that I had been too tired to remember to lock the door the night before and that Pete was making his escape. I was confused when I saw the boy still curled in a ball, hugging a pillow fast asleep. The sun was already high in the sky, so I could easily see the lit up living room, and smiled as I saw Steve taking off his shoes. I rubbed the sleep out my eyes as he looked up, smiling at me, laughing as he took off his jacket as I made my way down the stairs. 

He moved first, locking our lips and kissing me passionately, holding me close. 

“Where’s Pete?” He asked, when we parted for air. 

“Still asleep.” I smirked, pecking him on the lips. “You woke me up.” 

“Well your photos and videos have had me worked up all weekend so do you need coffee, or do you just wanna go have some fun.”

“You know my answer.” I told him, letting him guide me up the stairs. 

“God he’s adorable.” Steve stated at the sight of the boy, “I know it’s not normally your thing, but can’t you imagine him snuggled up with a stuffed animal, sucking on his thumb or a pacifier.” 

“I’d rather he be snuggled up to me, sucking on my cock.” I laughed, but I had to admit that it did sound adorable. 

I watched as Steve stripped out of jeans, stroking our boys face lovingly as he got lost in his thoughts. He wrapped a palm around his shaft, stroking softly as he just examined the boy's body. The man didn’t bother waking the boy, just moved so he was straddling the boy’s face and running his dick along the pink lips. I moved so i was sitting between Pete’s legs, not being able to see what my boyfriend was doing, but realizing the moment the kid woke up. 

“Shh it’s just me.” Steve soothed as a weird gurgle sound came from the boy. “Watch your teeth.” 

I leaned down, stroking the boys ankles and planting little kisses up his legs. He squirmed more the closer I got to the place I really wanted to lock my lips, but my grip on his thighs rendered him immobile. My tongue trailed along the porcelain skin teasing him for as long as I could before planting a kiss onto his pussy.

I buried my face in his slit, eating and sucking at his little clit as if I was starving. His sweet juices filled my mouth and I made sure to let my tongue explore every inch of his area. I heard a gargled moan escape from around where Steve's cock was fucking into his throat, wrapping my hand around my member, I slowly stroked myself as I just enjoyed the mix between the sweet taste on my tongue and the load moans coming from my boyfriend and my toy. 

“Oh god Buck, whatever you're doing don’t stop.” He moaned. “The vibrations oh my god.” 

I didn’t have to be told twice, burying my tongue deep into his hole, making him moan harder. I looked up, seeing a glimpse of the panic in Pete’s eyes as Steve gripped his hair, pounding faster into the boy's throat. I let out a laugh as he moaned loudly, the passage around me gripping tighter as more juices flowed into my awaiting mouth. I pet his thighs as Steve screamed, releasing down his throat, the boy gargling around the new liquid. 

“You’re such a slut.” I told the now panting boy cleaning up the remains of his release with my tongue. “Cumming with a dick down your throat and a tongue in your cunt.” 

Steve laughed as he slowly pulled out, pulling Pete into a deep kiss. “God I missed you.” He muttered into the boy's lips.

I stood up grabbing my phone and snapping a picture of the two passionately making out. Steve pulling back to stare at the boy for a second before turning to lock love filled eyes with me. I smiled at him, climbing back onto the bed and locking my lips with him. I felt a hand cup my balls, moaning as Steve slowly stroked my member. 

“Gotta feed the kid.” I muttered, stopping him. I wanted to continue, but I wanted coffee first, and I could hear the wheezing breath from the boy below. 

“How about,” Steve started pulling back and climbing off the body below. “I make us all some lunch, and while Peter is plugged in to his meds he can help you with that.”

I nodded, letting Steve carry the boy down the stairs. Watching as he whispered sweet things into his curls, the boy subconsciously snuggled into my boyfriends chest, craving the comfort that came with the blonde. He stood swaying the kid on his hip as they waited for me to sit on the table bench next to the window. I leaned against the wall as Steve moved over to me putting Peter down so he was straddling my legs. I helped the boy out lining up my dick so he sunk deeper, my member knowing exactly where it wanted to be. 

Peter let out a cry as he sunk all the way, bracing himself on the table as I placed a steadying hand on his stomach, moaning loudly when I felt myself move inside of him. Steve moved quickly, setting up the breathing machine and putting the mask on him. 

“You have 20 minutes, why don’t you try and see if you can get your Master to cum before then.” Steve told the boy, before moving into the kitchen to start making food. 

Peter drew in a deep breath before starting to bounce himself on my cock. Going slowly at first but quickly building up to a speed that I was satisfied with. I let him go at his own speed, resting one hand on his hip and letting my thumb play with his little button. I wondered if his breathing treatment would actually still work, with how hard he was panting and moaning. He squeezed his tunnel perfectly, working my shaft like the perfect slut he was. I buried my face in his neck sucking harshly, trying to leave as many marks as I could before I came.

I didn’t bother holding back, just pushing myself deep and letting my load out, with a deep moan. I slipped out of him, giving my dick a break, but keeping him on my lap. His eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath, I decided to let him finish the last couple minutes of his treatment, as I saw the magically full coffee mug on the table. I drank happily watching Steve as he made some bacon sandwiches, smirking as he cut Peters into tiny triangles. 

I helped the boy out of his mask when the timer beeped, Steve timing perfectly as the oven went off and he pulled out a tray of potatoes. I quickly went and lit the fire so we wouldn’t freeze as none of us were wearing clothes. The blonde started telling us about his trip as we all sat eating, I was very proud as Peter offered up to tell the man about his fun day, excitedly telling Steve about all the games he learned from the other subs. 

When I was done I planted a kiss on his forehead, quickly threw on some warm clothes and went outside to smoke. I was discovering that I need my alone time. As much as I loved my boyfriend and lusted after my little pet, I missed being able to just come out on the porch for a couple hours, smoking and looking out at the lake. I couldn’t wait until the weather was warmer and Pete could come and hang out with me out here. I closed my eyes as I took a long drag of the cigarette, picturing him curled up on a large pillow, napping in the sun. 

The thought reminded me that I hadn’t had a chance to make anything new in the barn since Pete had arrived, which was a sin in itself. I quickly sent a text to Steve letting him know where I was going before walking over to the large building. He replied quickly that he was just going to make up for lost time with our boy and for me to have fun. 

The barn was your stereotypical red barn that we had refurbished as my hobby center. The paint had faded on the outside to a dull reddish brown, but the inside was beautiful with finished wood walls and smooth cement flooring. The left side was stalls while the right was separated into three sections, my shop, a bathroom/storage room, and a loft that sat above the two rooms. The stables was where I did most of my more extreme play, the place being the one Clint was most familiar with and where Steve had asked me not to take Peter for a while. Each stall had different equipment and tools depending on what I wanted, but I liked building a lot of my own toys in the shop. That was where I headed now, already planning on some fun things I could make for our new pet that could be put around the cabin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if y'all have been getting updates. I spent some time going back and fixing the Sam/Clint mistake I had in the first couple of chapters and adding some more tags.


	18. Chapter 18

When I walked back into the cabin many hours later, it was too the adorable sight of Steve snuggled with Peter on the couch, kissing him softly. Neither of them had gotten dressed, and where both now glistened with sweat. I cooed at the sight as I quickly stripped out of all my clothes rubbing my hands together as they tingled at the sudden warmth. Peter broke the kiss to look at me, but Steve quickly grabbed his face and pulled him back in. 

“Pizza for dinner?” I asked as I moved into the kitchen. 

“No.” Steve grunted, between little pecks all over the boys face. “We ate crap for lunch, I’ll grill some chicken and rice.”

I made a face, earning a laugh from Peter. Steve shook his head as he pulled himself away and stood up, walking up to me and drawing me into a deep kiss. I relished in the taste of his lips, but was rudely cut short by him slapping my ass, making me growl.

“Stop teaching him bad habits.” He scolded. 

“That’s my job.” I told him biting his lip before turning around to walk over to the living area plopping down on my chair and stretching out. 

Pete took the opportunity to wrap himself in a blanket, and slide down by the fire with a book. I debated making him sit on my lap, but he looked so cute snuggled up by the fire as he was. He ignored us as Steve and I chatted, him asking about the updates Tony did to my arm, joking not for the first time that the man should add a vibrate function. I saw Peter stiffen slightly and I realized he wasn’t as clocked out as I thought. 

After dinner, Peter helped Steve do the dishes as I put out the fire and locked all the doors. My boyfriend gave the boy his meds before we all headed upstairs to the bedroom, me already being hard and ready to play. I rolled the covers down as Steve held Pete close to him. The way the blondes hips moved I knew he was hard and grinding against the boys' back. I climbed on the bed watching from my seat in the pillows as Steve ran his finger along the silver chain, pausing when he got to the still healing tattoo and placing a kiss on the ink. 

“What do you want Buck?” Steve asked, kissing along the boy's shoulders as he lifted him onto the bed. 

“Hmm.” I considered for a moment, “I do love that sweet cunt, but I haven't had his mouth today. Come suck me slave.” 

My boyfriend reluctantly let the boy climb on the bed. He looked up at me with those beautiful eyes as he crawled towards me, drawing in a deep breath before taking my head into his mouth. He sucked on it gently as I pet his hair, keeping just deep enough so that he could still breath. He used one of his soft hands to work the base, bracing himself on my thigh with the other as the bed dipped behind him. 

“Spread those legs baby, let me at that ass.” My boyfriend ordered, Peter doing so immediately, accidentally slipping and gagging on my cock when Steve spread his cheeks. “Carefully baby, I know you're eager but we have time.”

I laughed at that, pulling my phone and recording the beautiful face my boyfriend made as he slid into the well used hole. They both moaned loudly as he slowly slipped in, taking his time enjoying every inch as he normally did. I simply enjoyed Peter working my shaft as my boyfriend slowly fucked his ass. I was so happy to have him home so that we could enjoy our boy together. 

“I was thinking yesterday, that we should send our boy to go take classes with Nat.” I told my boyfriend once he found a good rhythm, “Get him nice and flexible for us.” 

“Mhhh.” He moaned at the idea, speeding up his pace slightly, “Good idea, it’ll keep him in good shape too. That video of y’all running Saturday was so hot. I can’t wait for the weather to get warmer so that we can take him down to the lake.”

I agreed. I loved winters at the cabin, especially since now I could warm up by fucking the boy on every surface of my home, but I was so looking forward to when the snow melted and we could show off the rest of our land to the boy. 

We spent a couple hours softly fucking Pete, having random bits of conversation as if the boy wasn’t even there. Steve finished before I did, but continued to kiss his back until I came down his throat. He swallowed like an expert, pulling off and panting as he looked up at me. I pulled him into a kiss, before letting him do what he wanted as I pulled the quilt up smiling as Steve pulled the boy to his chest, the kid snuggling into the him as I covered us. I kissed them both on the head, wrapping my arms around them and smiling as I fell asleep. 

I woke up the next morning alone in the bed, with soft whimpers flouting up to the loft. I rubbed my eyes, checking the time, seeing that it was already lunch and got up. Walking downstairs, I couldn’t help but moan loudly at the site before me. Steve had tied Peter to the table, his legs spread widely leaving his cunt on full display, and a big red ball gag in his mouth. His crotch and thighs glistened from whatever activity he had this morning and I couldn’t help but run my hand over his plump ass. Letting my thumb dip push into his little hole, I was rewarded with a sweet moan from the boy. I kneaded his cheeks, taking my time just enjoying touching him, before inserting my morning wood into the soaked cunt, moaning out in bliss. 

Steve laughed at me, putting down his sketchpad, where he had started a sketch of the boy, and handing me a cup of coffee. I thanked him as I took a sip, fucking the hole mindlessly. I ignored the boy, instead focusing on the drawing Steve had picked up again. He had always been a good artist but i hadn’t seen him sketch in a while, yet he seemed to be pretty far into the new sketchpad I had gotten him for his birthday.

“When did you start drawing again?” I asked, not stopping my pace.

“I’ve had a lot of inspiration lately.” He told me, simply turning the book and flipping through the book which was filled with beutiful portraits of the angel beneath me. 

I laughed thrusting harder into the passage, before pulling out and cumming on the well used holes. I took another drink of my coffee as I appreciated the view in front of me. Peter was sweaty yet their where bumps on his skin where the cold seeped in. His crotch glistened, covered in cum and his sweet juices leaked out needily. I ran a finger down the sensitive skin of his spine, relishing in the shiver that spasmed over his back. 

“How many times has he cummed today?” I asked my boyfriend as I continued to pet the boy as I finished off my coffee. 

“Just once, when we woke up.” He told me.

“Poor thing is probably so needy.” I tisked, “You need to cum buddy?”

The boy moaned through his gag, as I gently stroked his folds. He wiggled on the table, straining against the soft rope holding him in place. I grabbed a chair pulling it between the boys legs, and sitting down. I rewarded him by licking up all the mess with my tongue, using my hands to spread his cheeks for better access to the sweet pussy. I happily snacked on the passage until the boy was shaking and moaning loudly through his release. I cleaned him up with my mouth, planting a kiss on his thigh before standing up and grabbing a flannel shirt and some boxers to help sedate the cold. I smiled down at the boy petting his sweat soaked hair as he closed his eyes, obviously worn out. 

“Nat said she would happily take Peter in her class, and that we can bring him tomorrow free of charge.” Steve told me as I made a sandwich. 

“Awesome, why free?” I asked, Nat knew we could afford it.

“As a thanks for everything you do with Clint.” He told me, “I told her that you enjoyed spending time with him, but she insisted.” 

“Does he need anything?” I asked looking at the clock, realizing I had to be at work in a couple hours. 

“Yeah, but I’ll take him later.” He told me, “I have to drop something off at SI later so I figured I would just take him.”

I nodded eating my sandwich content to just watch my boyfriend draw Pete as he remained immobilized on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep commenting I love reading your suggestions, and don't worry I definitely have somethings planned for the barn. I seriously wasn't expecting that small sneak peak to be such a hit. I have started back at school and work. I will continue to try and update once a month but if I am late I apologize. This semester is crazy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very much a filler chapter, but school has been crazy so I had to split it into two parts in order to get this out in time. I decided to post a couple days early because I need ideas for Fictober (check end notes)

Nat’s class started at 11 which meant I had to be awake at 8am if I wanted to go with Steve to bring Peter. I hadn’t gotten home until 4am after work, so my beautiful boyfriend woke me with plenty of coffee and bacon. Pete was also sleepy and seemed to be nervous about what was happening and I was pleasantly surprised when the boy snuggled next to me as Steve frantically moved around the room grabbing things. I just shut my eyes, listening to the clatter as he dug through the cabinets and drawers, throwing things into the new backpack he had gotten our boy yesterday.

I had laughed when I got home yesterday seeing the table piled with so many plastic bags. I hadn’t looked in the bags, being too tired but from the store names I could guess that they were filled with athletic gear and clothes. I was excited to see everything that had been bought and I knew that my boyfriend was looking forward to organizing all the new things. It made Peter feel more permanent in our lives, and he seemed happy to have some stuff to call his own.  
Steve called Pete over to get him ready, so I decided to take the chance and go have a smoke. I took my time realizing how rare having a cigarette had become, since Peter’s arrival, which was probably a plus for Steve. The second his name popped into my head I heard the door open, signaling an end to my alone time. I was surprised to see Peter standing there in black leggings, a white leotard and gripping his grey hoodie tight to himself. He looked so perfect with the skin tight clothes and his soft curly hair.

“You’re not supposed to be out here.” I told him, making sure the smoke from my cigarette wasn't blowing towards him.

“Steve…” He started, stopping when I gave him a warning look, “Daddy told me to come and get you so we can leave.”

I sighed taking one last drag of the cancer stick in my hand, before putting it out, and standing up. I ruffled his hair as I guided him inside, watching as Steve handed him a pair of white socks and simple black and white tennis shoes.

“Why are we leaving so early?” I asked, seeing that it was only 9:10.

“Pepper just called and asked if we could pick up Wanda, and Nat said we should come in half an hour early to fill out his paperwork.” He informed me, making me nod.

The drive was peaceful, Steve and I sat in the front while Wanda and Peter sat in the back. I had my eyes closed resting my head against the window, listening to Steve hum along to the popy tune on the radio, and Wanda excitedly talking about the dance class to Peter. Steve knew me well enough to know that I was in no mood for talking, and the pets in the back were wise enough to leave me alone.

When we arrived at the small studio downstairs, I grabbed Peter’s backpack and placed a guiding hand on his shoulder as we walked inside. The boy was clearly nervous as he stuck close to my side, his eyes darting in every direction as he took in the new building. There was a lady at the desk, but we ignored her to follow Wanda up a set of old wooden stairs to where Nat was standing in the corner of a large dance room, reading through some sort of paperwork.

“You look like hell.” She stated not looking up, making Steve laugh from behind me.

“Normal people actually need sleep, how you run on so little is a mystery to me.” I told her. The woman often worked all night at Hydra just to come here and teach dance at 10am every morning.

“Sleeping is a waste of time.” She stated simply, looking up and giving me a smirk. “Come on. Need you to have filled out the paperwork.”

I scowled as she passed noticing a scratch on her neck that hadn’t been there last night. I let Steve deal with the paperwork as I brought Peter over to one of the chairs. I looked around as I handed Pete the nice new black ballet slippers, noticing a surprising lack of a certain teen.

“Stay here.” I ordered, “You can talk to Wanda, she knows the rules, if you’re unsure about something look to her, she’s a good girl.”

“Yes sir.” He whispered.

I stood up moving to the door where Steve and Nat had disappeared through. They were sitting at the desk, Steve filling out the paperwork as Nat watched Pete and Wanda through the one way glass. She seemed distant and kept glancing at me through the corner of her eye.

“You going to tell me what happened to your neck?” I asked quietly.

“Clint.” She stated after a couple minutes of silence, making Steve lookup. “He freaked out again last night, scratched my neck while I was on top of him. Tried to hit me, but I knocked him out.”

“Let me take him.” I asked softly, knowing that this was a soft spot for her.

“I can’t ask you to do that. Peter…” She started.

“Is well behaved.” Steve cut her off. “Plus Buck is getting restless, if Clint attacked you...”

“He deserves it.” I cut in, staring meaningfully into Nat’s eyes.

“He’s in my trunk.” She told me, throwing her keys at me. “Take my car, don’t wanna scare Peter.”

I looked out the window where the boy sat nervously fidgeting as he talked to Wanda. Seeing Clint beaten up as I’m sure he was, would terrify Peter. Plus as much as I wanted to watch him in those amazingly tight clothes, Steve was right, I was itching for blood. I nodded, putting the keys in my pocket.

“Thank you James.” She told me, “If I would have known he would be so…”

“Don’t lie. You love him.” Steve smirked, “Or you would have sold him to us months ago.”

“You never have to thank me, we all know I enjoy my time with the little bird.” I told them. “I’ll see you back at the house, I’ll make stakes.”

“You have work.” She called as I opened the door to walk out.

“I can call in, Sam owns me one.” I told her with a smile, before turning to Steve. “Film it?”

“Will do, plus he can show you what he learns when we get home.” He winked. “Drive safe.”

I nodded, leaving the room and moving over to the pair in the corner. Peter looked confused as I pulled him into a chastising kiss, warning him to be good before walking back down the stairs. Nats car was parked out front and I didn't waste any time getting in and quickly putting it in drive. There was a small monitor in the cup holder that showed a granny image of the tied up body in the back.

I parked Nats car next to the barn, turning the vehicle off and walking in to get set up. I took my time turning on the lights and locking the doors that I didn't want Clint getting in to. I knew the teen was smart and knew that Nat most likely wasn’t the person who drove the car away, but I doubted he would have figured out it was me. I left the middle stall open, checking to make sure everything I needed was in its spot before heading back outside to the car.  
I paused next to the trunk, pushing my excitement down and remembering the scratches and defeated look on my friends face. I let the anger boil in my blood before opening the back, enjoying the pure fear that filled the teens eyes when he saw me looming over him.

“I heard you’ve been very bad, little Hawk.” I tutted, “Guess I’m going to have to fix that.”

I gripped him by his shirt, heaving him up and dragging him into the barn. I smiled slightly, gripping tighter as the teen struggled against me, before I threw him on the floor of the open stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am debating starting a new fic for an October writing challenge. It will probably be dark and most likely have sub Peter, but what pairings would you want to see? Let know of any characters/ scenarios you want to see, because I need a basic ‘plot’. It can literally be anything, because it will be separate from PFM.


	20. Update...

I would like to make it VERY clear that this story is a work of fiction. The people, place, and politics of it all are not real. I in no way condone or even am okay with the rape or abuse of a minor. Peter Parker is a made up individual. As are all the other characters in this story. 

I do really enjoy writing this story, but some thing have come up in real life that make writing things like this very hard for me right now. I am going to take a short hiatas to get my thoughts together, and by the end of November I will decide whether to orphan this fic or not. Unlike my wumptomber story PFM will remain on Archieve, and depending on how I feel I might re-upload a slightly better edited version of Forced Family later this year or beginning of next. 

I am so thankful to all of you for supporting my work and I am sorry if this is the end. Y'all have been amazing and I hope that I will feel confident enough to continue this story.

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta read.  
If I miss any tags please tell me, I try and make sure they're up to date, but I forget sometimes.  
If you like let me know, it will probably make me update faster.


End file.
